Life, Death and Other Mysteries
by ccrulz
Summary: Vicki sets up shop for her new line of work, someone is being stalked but can Vicki save them while her dreams are haunting her?
1. Chapter 1

Things happened so quickly over the next few weeks Vicki wasn't sure if she was coming or going, well, she knew when she was _coming_, that was apparent and it was quite pleasurable! Mike was ass deep in the "Full Moon Murderer" as it was known because of the recent attacks centered only around full moon and Vicki's mind wandered to that dream she seemed to have at least once a week. True to his word, Henry's friend found a place for her. An office with a small apartment attached to it and Suite 206 was plastered on the milky glass part of the door. Henry thought it would be less expensive for Vicki to live in her office until her business was up and running. He, however, offered to let her stay with him anytime. Vicki set up a help wanted sign surveyed her new situation.

"Well," she sighed out loud, "it's do or die," and she dusted her hands off. As she started to clean up, she twisted her wrists over and looked at her new markings. Using her index finger, she traced the outline and frowned. Since being marked, nothing remarkable had happened and she wasn't even sure they meant anything at all but Henry was damned convinced. He warned her to be cautious and watch her back, literally. He told her she needed to be careful during the day when he was not around to _feel the evil _as he put it.

"Pffft…" Vicki shook her head and went back to work. She was deep in thought and as she heard a voice behind her and instinctively, she turned and swung.

"For fucks sake Coreen," Vicki stopped short of punching Coreen in the side of the head.

"Sorry," Coreen grinned sheepishly, "I..uh, I saw this and thought I'd come in," she handed Vicki the help wanted sign.

"Huh," Vicki looked at the sign then back at Coreen, "how'd you find me?"

Coreen shrugged, "Just passing through the neighborhood."

"Uh huh," Vicki crossed her arms and leaned against the desk that had been delivered earlier in the day.

Coreen rolled her eyes, "Okay, okay," her lip trembled slightly and she pouted somewhat, "I've been trying to find a new apartment. I just can't…" her voice trailed off.

Vicki was unsure as to what to do so she said, "I get it, new life, new apartment, and new job. So, you lookin' for one around here?" she asked trying to change the subject.

Coreen sniffed and nodded, "Yeah."

She thought a moment then asked, "What are your qualifications? I thought you worked at the university diner." Vicki picked up the broom and continued to sweep.

"Well.." Coreen thought a moment then said, "I am very well versed in all things freaky."

Vicki stopped and stared at her, "Do you think that I'm only taking strange cases?"

Coreen's eyes lit up and she snapped her fingers, "No case too strange."

Vicki's mouth fell open, she shook her head and said, "Wait..what?"

"That's your slogan," Coreen waved her hands in front of her as if she were running them over a sign, "Vicki Nelson Investigations," then lowered her hands as if they were under what she'd just said, " No case too strange."

Coreen seemed bouncy and very proud of herself, "What do you think?" she nodded and smiled. Her kohl lined eyes smiled and sparkled, Vicki groaned.

"Alright, you can work here but," she pointed her finger at her, "the pay is not great and the hours will probably be shitty and I'm not sold on that slogan."

Coreen nodded and added, "Yet! Okay, I'll just go start cleaning in the front office," and off she went.

Vicki stared behind her and called out, "No one likes a perky Goth, Coreen."

"That girl is gonna make me crazy," Vicki muttered and shook her head. After cleaning for a bit, she took stock of what she'd accomplished. Wiping her hair away from her forehead, she flopped down on the bumpy couch she'd found at a thrift store.

"Not bad," she half-smiled.

"Not bad at all," she heard a familiar voice and stiffened. Standing, she glared at him and asked what the hell he was doing there.

"Came by to offer my congrats," Mike said and waved his hands as he made a semi circle in her new office.

"No thanks to you," Vicki growled, "you can go now."

Vicki's moment of happiness was shattered when he walked into the room. She was still royally pissed at him and hurt too.

"Vic, come on, you can't still be mad," Mike stated then added, "well, yeah, you can. I forget just how long you can hold a grudge."

"Fine," he sighed and made himself comfortable in one of her 'client' chairs, "Excuse me? I said you could go."

"I know but listen, here's the deal," Mike started but Vicki stopped him.

"If you think that I'm going to help your traitorous sorry ass, you're out of your rabbit ass mind!"

"Tell me how you really feel," Mike shook his head.

"Damn Mike, what do you expect? I'm not a cop anymore, do you know how that makes me feel? That was my life, my goal to become detective and it's a mere memory, and it's your fault."

"MY fault? I'M not the one always bucking authority and disobeying orders, Vicki, you chose that path, you made your bed and you don't want to lie in it unless that bloodsucker's in there huh?" Mike and Vicki were less than three inches apart. The tension was so thick Coreen could barely breath.

"Eh hem," Coreen cleared her throat and they both turned and screamed "WHAT?" at her. It startled her and she jumped back.

"Uh, there's a guy on the phone for you," Coreen pointed at her phone.

"Wha..how the hell do they know I'm here already?" Vicki started for the phone and Mike grabbed her hand.

"For the love of..Mike get your fucking hand off of me," Vicki told him through gritted teeth.

"That's why I'm here, you stubborn woman, I gave this man your number," Mike sighed.

"YOU gave him my number, why?"

Mike tilted his head and told her, "Because I figured with the story he had and you're new parade of freak friends, "he turned to Coreen and said, "No offense," then turned back to Vicki, "you'd believe him. He's a friend of Claire's." Vicki frowned but turned back to the phone and started to pick it up.

Vicki sighed and said, "This oughta be good…"


	2. Vampire and Shifter

Claire felt it rather than saw it. She felt eyes on her that night and it creeped her out. Being a shifter meant she was typically less frightened of things but something unknown was frightening regardless of who or what you were. She didn't tell Mike at first but when she 'felt' it again, she decided to share and it had not gone over well.

Mike was fuming, "Why did you keep this from me? Dammit Claire, someone," she added, "or something," and Mike continued, "Yes, or some_thing _could be following you. New rules, you let me take you to and from work."

Claire planted her feet and put her hands on her hips, "Michael, I've made it this far in life with far worse situations without an escort."

Mike softened and put his finger under her chin, "That is true, but have you had someone like me in your life before?"

Claire's eyes softened and she shook her head no, "I suppose not. Alright, but don't make a big deal out of it, okay?"

Mike nodded and kissed her deeply. She promised him no going out alone, etc, unless she had him or one of the shifter bodyguards with her. Yet, here she was walking home from the store, alone, at night and 'feeling' those eyes on her again.

"Dammit," she cursed under her breath and quickened her pace. She was less than a block from her apartment. She felt the eyes at her back and now, she heard footsteps or was it shuffling? She couldn't be sure, she was too focused on getting home. She could shift but what if it was a human? No, she couldn't risk outing herself. Less than ten feet from her apartment, she felt hands on her shoulders and her instinct told her to turn, punch and run but as she turned, she was shocked to find Henry.

"Vampire, what are you doing here?" Claire's heart was racing and her eyes flitted into the night searching for any sign of what she thought was after her.

"Judging by your demeanor, you're frightened. My apologies, I didn't mean to frighten you," Henry bowed his head respectively.

"It's..it's not you. It's," Henry noticed her eyes still searching, "something in the night?" he asked and turned to scan the darkness.

"Yes, I think someone or something was following me, maybe you scared them off, thank you," she nodded and asked him if he wanted to come in.

"I think it would be best if I accompanied you to the safety of your apartment," Henry smiled slightly.

"Thanks, and uh," her eyes cast downward and her cheeks flushed, "can we keep this between us?"

"Most certainly," Henry chuckled. Once inside, Claire decided to chat with Henry.

"So, Henry, you're the only vampire in this territory, is that right?"

"Yes, we tend to be territorial," Henry told her.

"Yes, we've heard. Well, we've done our best to maintain a low profile, it seems to be getting harder and harder these days," Claire put up a few items and turned to face Henry, "you know we don't hate your kind."

"I know and we don't hate yours either, I think it's more of a misunderstanding between supernatural creatures, ignorance breeds fear," Henry offered.

Claire nodded, "I agree. Look," she sat across from him, "I think we can be of help to one another."

"How so?"

"Well, my bodyguards are wonderful protectors; they are strong, loyal and can sleep day or night. If you ever need help we can…"

Henry cut her off, "I've survived all these years alone. I need no protection."

"As we thought we were okay as well, and now look," she made a sweeping motion with her hands.

Henry pondered her offer then said, "That gives me something to think about."

"By the way, why were you here?" Claire asked.

"I did have a purpose," Henry grinned, "I wanted to offer my assistance to you."

Claire laughed, "How so?"

"I'm partnering up with Vicki Nelson, we are looking into these bizarre murders and we want to help vindicate your people," Henry told her.

"And how does that help me?"

"We vindicate your people, I just told you that. But, we need your help as well. We need to know how your people work, where they live, is there an Alpha leader?"

"I'll need to get with the council on this; we can't just lightly give this information away, even to another immortal."

"Understood but keep in mind, the more information we have, the more likely we are to find the culprit. We've got to something quickly, the full moon is a week away."

Claire sighed, "I know, that's what Mike keeps telling me too."

"Speaking of, how is Detective Celluci?" Henry smiled his half-cocked grin.

"He's fine, he's with Vicki now and.." Claire heard Henry growl.

"Why is he with Vicki?" his eyes were dark and angry.

"Down boy, he's doing me a favor. One of our people needs help finding his mate, nothing more."

"So he went to Vicki with this, why?"

"Well, if she is found in a, uh, state, we can't have the Toronto police wondering why a female panther is just roaming the city."

Henry nodded but decided he wanted to get to Vicki sooner rather than later, "Makes sense."

"Like I said, consider my offer," Henry told her before heading for the door.

"I will," Henry heard her say just before a he heard a thud.

As he turned, he was horrified to see Claire, Mike's new mate, lying unconscious on the floor.

"Great," he muttered and took out his cell, "Vicki? Is Mike still with you? Never mind how I know, just tell him to get to Claire's, I'm calling for help now."

Henry listened to heart rate and while it sounded fine, there was something else wrong but he just couldn't put his finger on it…


	3. A Case and Dessert

The creature peered into the night. It was angry and hungry but the time to eat was far away. Its red eyes watched her walk away with the other creature of the night and it growled low in its throat. The time to take her was only days away, it needed to capture her before taking what it needed. This was a shifter, something that was magical and rich with warm blood. Her flesh would help the creature change and move forward to its goal.

It was so angry with the vampire. It growled and shuffled back to the darkness. It decided the vampire needed to pay and it knew just how to get his attention, his mate.

**

"Mike, I can't just start taking on cases that are weird and strange," Vicki huffed as she flopped into her chair.

"No case too strange," Mike flopped into the client chair directly across from her.

"What? Oh, that damn slogan, I'm gonna kill that little Goth," Vicki muttered.

"Fine, what's the case?" Vicki took out her notepad and listened.

"Well, his mate his missing," Mike sighed.

"Mate? What kind of mate?"

"Panther," Mike shrugged and smiled weakly.

"Panther," Vicki stated, "Okaay," she started writing, "is she stuck in panther mode? Can she not shift back? Is that why the police can't look for her?"

"Hell if I know, Vic," Mike threw his hands up, "Just call the man, okay? Jeez," he shook his head and it was about that time Vicki's cell went off.

"Hey you..where..? " Vicki stopped and listened intently, "Yeah, yeah..okay, I'll let him know."

"Me?" Mike pointed to himself.

"Mike, Claire seems to have passed out, Henry's with her," Vicki told him.

"What the hell is Henry doing with her?" Mike slammed his fists down.

"Fuck if I know, Mike! Damn!" Vicki shot back. Mike shot out of the office with Vicki in hot pursuit. She told Coreen she'd call in later and off they went. By the time they arrived at Claire's, she was already awake and in the back of the ambulance.

"Claire!" Mike rushed to her side. Vicki watched in fascination. She couldn't recall a time when he'd reacted that way with her but then again, had she ever let him?

"Hey, I'm fine," she hugged him tightly and rubbed his back with her hand.

"I don't think so, you passed out. You passed out?" Mike stated and asked.

Claire nodded, "Yeah, I.." she stopped, frowned and shook her head, "I don't know what happened. One minute I'm talking to Henry and the next…" she trailed off.

"Speaking of," Mike nodded his head toward Henry,"what's he doing here?"

Claire glanced around at the paramedics and made a face, "Later," she whispered. Mike understood and didn't press.

"I'm okay guys, really," Claire smiled sweetly y at the EMT's working on her.

"Ma'am, you really need to be checked out by a doctor," the older one smiled.

"Yes, I agree," Mike offered.

Claire sighed, "I feel fine," she rolled her eyes.

"She's going," Mike directed his order at the EMT's and pointed at Claire. Vicki sidled up to Henry to ask what was going on. She let him fill her in and asked if he knew what was wrong with Claire.

"Not a clue," Henry shook his head. He put his arm lightly around Vicki's waist and whispered, "you ready to go grab a bite and go home?"

Vicki nodded, "Yeah, but I want to make sure Claire is okay."

"Fair enough," Henry agreed.

"Mike?" Vicki motioned for him.

"Yeah," he never took his eyes off of Claire.

"Uh, we're gonna go get something to eat. Can you call me when you know something?"

"Uh..yeah, sure," he nodded, still keeping his eyes on Claire.

"Need to tell Henry somethin' Mike?" Vicki prodded.

Mike turned, "Huh? Oh, yeah, yeah..uh..thanks," he forced a smile but his thanks was genuine.

"You are welcome," Henry tipped his head slightly.

"By the way, why were you here?" Mike eyed his suspiciously.

"Claire can fill you in," Henry took Vicki's hand and pulled her away. He smiled slightly as he heard Mike mutter 'sonofabitch" under his breath.

After eating dinner and Vicki telling him about her day, they headed to Henry's condo.

"You know, you can stay the night?" Henry teased.

"A sleepover? Hmm…" Vicki teased back. As soon as the elevators doors closed, Henry grabbed Vicki, pushed her up against the elevator wall and began to kiss her fervently.

His hands wandered over her body and his mouth assaulted hers with passionate fire. His cools lips crawled along her neck nipping and licking in all the sensitive areas he'd discovered during the past few weeks.

"Henry," Vicki groaned as his hand massaged her breast through her shirt. Her hardened nipple peaked through the thin material and she shuddered. Henry ground into her pressing his hard length into her hips.

When the doors opened, Henry let her go and she stood still momentarily, her mouth open and her eyes closed.

Henry smiled a wicked smiled and asked, "Ready for dessert?"…..


	4. Dessert

Once inside the condo, Henry divested them both of their clothing not caring the clothes ended up all over the place; there would be time to clean later. Vicki shivered when she felt his warm mouth encase her nipples, one, and then the other and roll them between his teeth and tongue. Between her legs dripped with desire and Henry slipped his hand into her, the warmth and juices sucking him into a cavern of pleasure.

Vicki's hand worked too. Her warm fingers found his nipples and she tweaked and pulled. Henry grunted and jerked, the sensations of what she was doing traveled to other regions and elicited and growl from deep within his throat. Vicki's wet folds responded to Henry's ministrations and she shuddered and shook when his fingers found her sensitive nub.

Picking her, his lips found hers again and they kissed. Parting his mouth with her tongue, Vicki relished in his taste, the softness of his tongue and his talent. She'd never kissed anyone that could kiss as well as Henry. The advantage for him was that he'd had a few hundred years to perfect his technique and she was certainly not complaining.

Once in his bedroom, he laid her gently and drank her in. Her body was perfect but it was more than that. He loved her stubbornness, her independence and her will to fight. Henry was on her in an instant. His mouth started at her neck and kissed, licked and nibbled its way to the valley between her breasts. Vicki arched into him as his tongue swiped a path down her body. He took turns at her breasts and Vicki moaned the electric shocks it sent to her lower regions were intense, hot and welcome. She wriggled beneath him but he held her still as he teased and taunted her. She felt her juices flow and her insides tickle and tighten but she wanted him inside of her stretching and prodding her. Vicki's nails raked up his back and Henry arched into her. The pleasurable pain sent him into overdrive and his beast teetered on the edge of wanting out and wanting to be sated.

Vicki felt Henry push toward her opening and she gladly accepted him. Sighing and shivering, she drew her knees up for better access and grabbed his ass, her fingers digging in as she pushed. He began with slow rhythmic thrusts and increased his pace with each thrust. Vicki's breathing quickened as she edged closer to release. She felt him pound her womb and the pain was pleasure, the feeling of being stretched beyond normal was exciting and erotic. Henry felt her begin to tighten and release and felt her juices coat him. She was hot and wet and ready to be sent over. Dropping his fangs, he bit her shoulder and began to drink her orgasmic filled blood.

Vicki gasped when she felt the familiar pop of his fangs and her eyes rolled back as she began to have one after another culminating in one giant release that left her spent but satisfied. When Henry felt her relax somewhat, he let go and growled as he spilled into her.

"That.." Vicki panted, "was intense."

"I agree," Henry said as he licked her wounds closed.

Lying entwined for a minute, they enjoyed the quiet afterglow that always accompanied their lovemaking. Vicki pushed Henry up a little, took his face in her hands and kissed him softly.

"You, my dear vampire lover, are very, very good," she grinned. Henry smiled back and kissed her again.

"Same to you, my human lover," Henry told her softly.

Vicki's phone rang and she jumped, "Perfect timing."

Henry got up and got her jeans out of the living room and was back in the room within seconds, "Mike? How's Claire?" Vicki leaned up on her elbow and listened intently. Henry kept distracting her by kissing her and tracing circles around her still hardened nipples. She batted his hand away and made a face but he just continued to aggravate her. As good as the sex was, Henry was still able to arouse Vicki to the point of being turned on. No lover was able to do that with her and she wiggled away from him to try and listen to Mike.

"Wow..okay, well, chat tomorrow," Vicki clicked her phone shut and lay back on the bed. Henry, leaning on an elbow now, frowned and asked what was wrong.

"What is it?" Henry asked.

"Well, he didn't tell me but said she was okay," Vicki frowned then added, "he said he would tell me tomorrow but just wanted us to know she was fine."

"So why are you worried?"

Vicki smirked, "I know Mike, he's hiding something."

"Like what?"

Vicki hopped up, "No idea, but I intend to find out, "then announced, "I'm hungry," as she padded into the kitchen.

Henry's eyes were devilish, "Me too…"


	5. Nightmares and Dreams

The night was fast drawing to a close and after another round of lovemaking, Vicki was worn completely out. She lay in Henry's arms and was soon fast asleep. Because she fell asleep first, she missed his last breath of the night but was jolted awake just a few hours later with that horrific dream again. Sitting upright, she grabbed her chest and tried to control her irregular breathing. Glancing at Henry, she threw the covers back and padded to the kitchen. Wearing only her panties and Henry's night shirt, she jerked the refrigerator open and peered inside. Sighing, she grabbed a beer and a piece of cold chicken. Plopping on the couch, she twisted the cap off the beer, put it on the coffee table and propped her feet up as she switched the television on.

"Let's see what's on this early in the morning," Vicki said aloud then ripped off a bite of chicken. As she flipped through the channels, nothing much caught her eye until she reached a news show.

"…according to the local police department, the murders remain unsolved. No details have been released but fear is spreading through the city and the local businesses are demanding quick action to save their lagging sales," Vicki took a swig of beer and watched the newsman turn control of the news to the weatherman.

"Huh," Vicki said aloud as she polished her chicken off. She was still tired because she'd only been asleep for three hours. Sighing, she turned the TV off and decided to go back to sleep. She hoped the nightmare wouldn't return. It was so vivid and frightening her mind replayed it like a bad movie. Mike was dead; however, that wasn't the absolute worst part of the dream. Not only was Mike dead but his death was gruesome and seemingly unstoppable. Vicki shook her head and prayed it was only a fear in the back of her mind and not reality.

**

The creature retreated to its hiding place for the day. It was still so very hungry, not just physically but mentally as well. It was angry; its prey had been taken and it would have to wait for another night. This time it would make sure he got his victim and the vampire too. He blamed the vampire for losing his prey so the vampire would be a mere casualty.

It fell asleep with revenge on its mind.

**

Mike slept fitfully next to Claire. She was fine but he wasn't. This turn of events was something he had yet to process. With the murders on his mind and now this, he couldn't seem to find an off switch so that he could rest. He'd called Crowley and told her he had a family emergency. She, of course, was less than thrilled. He promised to be available in the event of something urgent and she yelled back at him he better hope damn well nothing urgent came up.

After an hour, he sighed and got out of bed making sure to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake Claire. Glancing at her, he found she was still sleeping peacefully.

"My Claire," he sighed.

After grabbing a bottle of water, Mike plopped down in front of the television and flipped it on. He groaned when he saw the newsman talking about the murders.

"Great, just great," he muttered.

"What's great?" Claire yawned and sat down next to Mike.

"Why are you up?" he put his arm around her and kissed the top of her head.

"Couldn't sleep," she shrugged.

After a bit of silence, Claire asked softly, "What do we do now?"

Mike shook his head and answered, "I don't know."

**

Vicki slept soundly for awhile and then had another dream. This one wasn't a nightmare but it was definitely bizarre. She and Henry were married, had a couple of kids and were living in a mansion in Toronto. Since Henry couldn't father children, she knew this dream was just that, a dream wasn't it? Vicki was jerked out of this dream with the ring of her cell.

"Yeah?" she said into the phone. Because it was dark in Henry's condo, she didn't bother to try and read the caller.

"Hey, it's me, can you come over?"

"Uh..when?" Vicki asked and squinted as she tried to see the time on Henry's digital.

"Within the hour?"

"Yeah, let me take a shower and get dressed," Vicki threw the covers back and headed to the shower. While showering, her cell rang again but it went to voicemail since she wasn't there to answer it. This call was from Coreen. Vicki saw a message and listened.

"It's me Coreen, I have some information I thought might be interesting about the panther man's wife, call when you can."

"Great, panther man, freaky dreams and now Mike wants a meeting alone, what's next?" she said aloud.

Never say, 'what's next…'


	6. Delivering News

Mike tapped his foot impatiently while waiting for Vicki. How was he going to tell her? How was she going to react? He groaned as he thought of how much a punch to his nose was going to hurt. Seeing her head his direction, he exited his vehicle and met her at her office door.

"This better be good, I didn't get much sleep last night," Vicki growled. Mike shook his head and rolled his eyes. Nope, this was not going to go well.

Vicki swooshed past a shocked Coreen, nodded and poured a cup of coffee before plopping in her chair and putting her feet up, "So," Vicki sipped her coffee, pushed her glasses up and sighed, "what gives?"

Mike sat on the edge of her desk and smiled a slight, lop sided smile, "I'm not sure how to tell you this so I'll just say it," he sucked in a deep breath and blew out, "Claire's pregnant."

"Mmm..by whom or what?" Vicki was non-plussed.

"Are you kidding me?" Mike's jaw dropped, "Me, Vicki, she's carrying my child."

The thought the child or whatever it might be was Mike's took a moment to process, "Oh," was all she was able to muster.

Mike spread his hands, "Oh? That's it..Oh?"

Vicki sat her coffee on her desk and got up to open her blinds, "Whadda ya want me to say Mike? Yippee, Claire's having your litter of..what?..kittens?"

"That's enough Vicki!" Mike yelled.

Vicki swirled, "Tell me Mike, how does a human get a shifter pregnant? You sure as hell never got me pregnant didja?" she shot back. She was angry, furious, hurt, shocked and at a loss as to how to figure out why she felt the way she did.

"What are you saying? You never wanted kids. You made that perfectly clear and it's not like this was planned, we were both shocked."

"Ever heard of birth control or maybe in her case, spayed?" Vicki snorted.

"There's no need to be catty." As soon as Mike said 'catty', he knew he'd made a mistake.

"Oh, that's rich," Vicki smiled, then added, "look, I'm sorry. I'm tired, there's a lot of shit going on right now and I'm not sure what I'm supposed to say."

"Are you jealous?" Mike asked softly. Vicki's eyes widened then darted away.

"Jealous?" Vickis' voice was even but her facial expression belied what she actually felt, "No, not jealous."

"Vicki," Mike stepped close to her and held her arms forcing her to look him in the eye, "I'm shocked too but a small part of me is thrilled. I've always wanted kids, lost of them actually. And as far as her _situation_, she is a human with a genetic trait, nothing more. She was born that way. Our child may or may not have the ability, we won't know for awhile. Vicki, I wanted to tell you first and to tell you myself. I knew your reaction might be..uh..different but I never expected jealousy."

"I just said I was not jealous, Mike," Vicki answered through gritted teeth.

Mike tilted his head and tried to figure her out then said, "Envious. You're envious that she's having my baby and you're not but what confuses me is why? You made it clear you didn't want kids with me, huh."

Vicki frowned, "At the time, I thought I didn't but things change I guess and at any rate, we aren't together. You and Claire, me and Henry, so no kids for me, problem solved." She pulled away from him went to her filing cabinet as if she were trying to find something.

Mike sighed and shuffled his feet, "Alright, well, I need to go pick her up and get to work. Later Vic."

"Later Mike," Vicki never looked up from what she was doing. When she heard him bid Coreen bye and then close the door, she shut the file cabinet, crossed her arms and looked out of the window. She never thought she wanted kids, ever. But today, with this revelation, she realized that a small part of her did. Whether it was human nature to procreate or just the need to look at another person and know you created life was behind her sudden maternal feelings, she didn't know but she did know that was long as she was with Henry, that would never happen. As she looked out of her office window, she felt a small tear slip down her cheek and took a shuddering breath as she tried to regain control of her emotions.

She jumped slightly when Coreen's timid voice said, "Vicki?"

Wiping the tears before she turned, she said, "Yeah?"

Coreen stepped in tentatively, "You okay?"

Vicki nodded, swallowed the lump in her throat and said, "Sure, watcha got?"

Coreen closed the gap between them and handed her a file, "This is some information on Panther man's wife, whose name by the way is Haven."

"Haven," Vicki repeated while scanning the file. Her finger stopped and she tapped a spot in the information.

"Here, it says that she has been using her cell, did you track that?"

Coreen smiled proudly, "Yes."

"Good job," Vicki tapped her on the shoulder with a file, "Coreen, can you trace any of these numbers for me?"

"Already did," Coreen announced.

"And?" Vicki raised an eyebrow.

"That's why I called you, several calls were to Claire Moon," Coreen nodded and grinned.

"Really?"

"Really," Coreen nodded.

Vicki's immediate thought was to say to Mike "told you so" about Claire but instead, she told Coreen, "Well, well, wonder what Mike's baby mama has to do with this."

Coreen opened her mouth then closed it, she didn't know Mike was having a baby with Claire so she said, "I'm gonna go, that okay with you?"

Vick nodded, i thanked Coreen and dismissed her. Vicki stared into nothing and thought of everything that had happened to her in the last few weeks and most especially, in the last hour. Did she want kids? She didn't know for sure but something sure touched on a nerve. Was it Mike she wanted? Definitely not.

Vicki sighed, laid her head on her desk and was soon fast asleep.

Once again, the nightmare began….


	7. Nightmare Revealed

Mike Claire up, drove her home and left her resting while he went to work. His mind still tried to process Vicki's reaction and a small part of his heart twisted in pain for her. Did he love her? Yes but he was not in love with her. After entering the squad room, he froze and stared at the flurry of activity.

"What the hell is going on here?" Mike asked.

"Thanks for joining us Celluci," Crowley barked, "get over here."

Mike grumbled under his breath and followed Crowley to a conference room. Standing in the corner of the room was a board with pictures and information regarding the murders.

"What's this?"

"I've created a task force for the Full Moon Murders, Murderer, whatever the hell. With another full moon fast approaching, we need some results," Crowley barked. Mike still held great disdain for her but he did his best to hide it.

"I see," Mike looked around the room to take in the detectives on the case.

"Who's heading it up?" Mike asked.

"You are, now get to work. Lam, fill him in," she ordered then turned back to them, "Oh and some nut job called to say he might be able to help us, please," she huffed and walked away.

Kate shrugged and showed Mike what they had thus far, "Well, we feel it's someone that is pretending to be an animal and therefore, using the full moon to attack creates that illusion that much more."

Mike nodded but kept his thoughts to himself, "What else?"

"DNA, it's well.." Kate struggled with how to continue, "its inconclusive. It's human, animal, they aren't sure."

"Hmm..okay, anything else?"

"One more thing," Kate showed him the claw like weapon they'd found at one of the murder scenes, "this is made from bone."

"What type of bone?"

Kate raised her eyebrows and answered, "Human bone."

"Holy shit," Mike said softly.

**

Vicki's dream began almost immediately. Henry, Mike and she were all in a field. The moon was full and bright lighting up the entire night with its ball of white light. The field looked as though it had a spotlight trained upon it. Mike's gun was pulled, Henry was vamped out and Vicki's asp was extended. Although she couldn't see it, Vicki felt the creature was there. She heard it growling and hissing in the night air.

"Vicki, get back, we've got this," Mike screamed.

"No, I won't leave you!" she yelled back.

The creature howled a blood-curling, hair-raising howl that ripped through Vicki like a hot knife. She swirled and turned but still, she saw nothing. Mike fired off a few rounds into the night and the popping combined with the fire from his gun reverberated into the night. Henry growled and jumped into the darkness and Vicki cried out after him to come back. Within seconds, Henry was thrown back into the field with a large gash across his chest. He was heaving and panting but was back on his feet in an instant.

"It's too strong, we need backup," Mike yelled.

Mike fired off a few more rounds in the direction he thought he heard the creature but nothing seemed to stop it.

It was at that point in the dream that Vicki saw Mike's body hurled to the ground and blood spurting from a large open wound in his neck.

"Mike!" Vicki yelled and ran to him, "Mike!" But even in her dream, Vicki knew before she arrived he was dead. Vicki cradled Mike in her arms and kissed his forehead. His blood covered her clothes and his head lolled back and forth. His mouth hung open and his eyes were wide in shock. Normally, this was as far as Vicki got in her dream but today she went further. When she turned, the creature came out into the light of the field and for the first time, Vicki saw the horrific thing that had been terrorizing the night.

"Get away from us you bastard!" Vicki screamed at it. Tears stung her cheeks and burned the back of her throat. The creature growled, stood on its back two legs, threw the grotesque head back and howled into the night air. Henry stepped in between Vicki and the creature and issued a fierce warning growl.

"Get away from her, "Henry hissed. Blood still poured from his wound but he held his ground.

At that point, Vicki woke up. Sweat poured from her forehead and real tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt Coreen's hand on her shoulder as she bolted upright in her chair.

"Are you okay? You were screaming Mike's name and calling someone a bastard," Coreen's worried eyes could see clearly Vicki was not okay.

"Uh.." Vicki stammered and wiped her face, "I could use something to drink."

Coreen nodded and fetched the whiskey she saw Vicki placed there her very first day of work. Grabbing a clean glass, she poured some and handed it to her boss who slugged it back in one swallow. Vicki enjoyed the burn and closed her eyes.

"Oh..my..gosh.." Vicki sighed loudly.

"What was it Vicki?"

Opening her eyes, she decided she would trust Coreen, "I keep dreaming that thing out there kills Mike."

Coreen pursed her lips, "You need a cleansing," she said so matter-of-factly that Vicki just stared before she was able to respond.

"Excuse me?"

"A cleansing. You're having nightmares that are upsetting you. They might or might not be prophetic but you need a cleansing either way. If we perform a ritual for you, even if it's a prophetic dream, maybe the cleansing will open your eyes in the dream to find a solution so that Mike doesn't die."

Vicki stared at her new assistant for a moment then said, "Why the hell not. After what I've seen and been dreaming about the last few weeks, couldn't hurt could it?"

Never say that either…


	8. Pleasing Henry

When Henry awoke for the evening, he was somewhat disappointed that Vicki was not with him. Leaning over, he inhaled her scent that still lingered on the pillow. He slid out of bed, showered, dressed and called Vicki on her cell. When it went to voicemail, he frowned and told her he was on his way to her office but only after he stopped to feed. Although Vicki hated him feeding from others she knew it was a necessary evil.

Across town at her office, Vicki reluctantly sat inside of a pentagram Coreen created on her office floor with candles. Using a mixture of herbs, Coreen mumbled something Vicki didn't hear as she was beginning to doze off from sitting so still. She was so incredibly tired. Between not sleeping much and having nightmares, she couldn't remember when she'd had a good night's rest. Soon, Vicki was asleep and again, she was dreaming. This time, it was the family bliss that included Henry rather than the nightmares that killed Mike.

When Henry entered the office, he sniffed and was in Vicki's office in an instant. Coreen jumped when Henry was in front of her growling and completely vamped out.

"Henry! You scared me!" Coreen exclaimed. Her hand was over her rapidly beating heart and her eyes were wide.

"What is going on?" he growled and snatched Vicki out of the pentagram.

"I'm cleansing her, nothing more," Coreen felt his accusing eyes look her over.

By now, Vicki was fully awake. "Henry, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"This is wrong," Henry motioned to the candles.

"Henry, it's not dark magic, it's a cleaning," Vicki told him.

"It smells dark," Henry hissed. His fangs retracted and his eyes were back to their soft blue but his face still showed his worried demeanor.

"Excuse me Henry but I am not practicing any dark arts, this is spirit magic, nothing more," Coreen stormed out of the room and plopped in front of her computer.

"I don't' like magic of any kind, it opens doors that need to stay closed," Henry paced. His eyes darted back and forth between the candles and Vicki. Coreen stomped back in and cleaned up her area but not before narrowing her eyes at Henry.

After Coreen left, Henry turned to Vicki and took her in his arms. He placed a long, lingering kiss on her lips and before long; she was limp against his body and responding to him.

"Mmmm," she moaned as he kissed her neck.

Pulling her hair away from her neck, he nibbled and licked then whispered, "I was hoping you'd be there when I awoke."

Vicki giggled slightly then said, "Well, studly, I'd love to but I do have to pay my bills and unlike you, I don't have a free all I can eat buffet therefore, I have to purchase my food."

Henry pulled her tightly to him and pressed his need into her. Vicki shuddered as her mind remembered what that very talented part of him could do to her.

"Maybe we could send Coreen early and use my apartment," she said softly.

"Great idea," he whispered.

"Coreen?" Vicki called.

"Yeah?" came a curt response.

"You can go," Vicki told her then added, "and thanks."

"Sure," she mumbled. When she heard the door slam, she felt herself being whisked to the back room.

Before the door was even locked, Henry was all over Vicki. He shoved her into the wall and began to rub, touch and nibble everywhere he could get his mouth. His hand worked its way into her shirt and found her bra had a front clasp. Smiling to himself, he snapped it and lifted her shirt to gain access to her awaiting breast. Vicki sighed loudly when his warm mouth encased her sensitive nub. She shuddered and groaned as the electric sensation trickled to her sweet spot below. His hands worked their way to her belt and with expertise only he seemed to possess, her pants were below her knees and his hand cupped her sex while his fingers entered her hot walls. Vicki entwined her hand in his soft, curly hair and cried out when his fingers stroked her sweet spot inside. Henry's muffled growl let Vicki know he was just as turned on as she was.

His mouth came back to her neck and worked its way back up to her mouth. Vicki's hands curled around his neck and she pressed into him. Vicki felt Henry lift her leg then she felt his hard tip at her slick, warm entrance. Henry moved back down to the juncture at her neck and shoulder and in one swift move, he lifted her up and then speared her with his hard length.

Vicki's fingers tightened around his neck, her nails dug into him and she sighed when she felt the fullness Henry filled her with. He stretched her to accommodate him and then begin to slam her into the wall. Vicki's head fell back as she grunted and groaned with each thrust. Henry felt her walls tighten around him and let go, her warm juices coated him and he felt as though she was milking him. With each deep thrust, Henry hit her womb and she felt as though she were being split in two but Vicki gave as good as she was getting by meeting him with every thrust.

Henry felt himself edging closer to release and he knew Vicki was almost there too. Both had sweat pouring from their face and neck, their hearts were pounding and they felt as though they were one.

Pushing her hair away from her neck, Henry extended his fangs and Vicki felt and heard that pop then what she felt was unreal. Her release was not only multiplied but extended from her head to her toes. She shuddered, jerked and cried out as rode the wave of orgasm he sent her crashing into. Henry arched as he spilled into her and Vicki felt the hot seed he gave her. She held him tight as his last few thrusts emptied him and he licked the wound in her neck. Leaning his head on the cool wall behind her, Henry caught his breath and kissed her hair. Vicki rested and enjoyed the post coital high she was on. After a bit, Henry pulled away, kissed her softly and smiled.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Henry teased.

Vicki's eyes were closed but she had a huge smile on her face, "Yeah, I guess," she teased back.

After getting themselves together, they decided Henry should take her to get something to eat and they left the office together laughing and enjoying each other's company.

Things would be very different in a short amount of time but the question would be, could Henry and Vicki get through it?

The big question, when the dust settled, who would survive…??


	9. Regrets

The creature awoke with a hunger so raw and deep it feared nothing would satisfy it. Prowling into the night, it decided to be cautious. Watching a group of homeless people, it watched one walk into the alley and followed him. He reeked of liquor and filth but still, it could feed without anyone missing him or wondering what happened. The creature snuck up on him, grabbed his throat and crushed his larynx to keep him from crying out. Dragging the homeless man behind it, they went into the woods as far as possible and it fed slowly and methodically. When it finished, there wasn't much left and it decided to toss the remains into a nearby pond. It would be days after the full moon before anyone would find the body and by then, the final kill would give the creature what it needed to complete the mission.

The creature wanted the nightwalker and his mate so badly it could barely stand it. The power the nightwalker held would give the creature what it needed and the essence of his mate would give it what it needed to complete the change. The creature had to be patient and wait, all good things come to those who wait and Henry and Vicki were definitely worth waiting for.

**

Vicki decided to confront Claire about the phone calls although Henry felt that was not the best of ideas. She called Mike and told him she was heading to Claire's and as expected, he flipped a lid.

"Under no circumstances are you confronting her Vicki. She's pregnant and she already thinks you hate her, no, no damn way!" he yelled into her phone. Henry chuckled and shook his head when Vick held her phone away from her head.

"Mike, look, you brought me this case, remember? I didn't go looking for it and you're," she paused and added stiffly, "girlfriend, baby mama, whatever, is involved. The wife, Haven, has been calling her. What is it you would have me do, Mike?"

Mike paused then said, "Fine, but I want to be there."

Vicki agreed and told him she and Henry would be there in twenty minutes.

"Twenty?," Henry asked then added, "It takes less than ten to get there."

"Yep, we're making a quick stop," Vicki told him.

"Where might that be?" Henry was confused.

"The nutrition store. I need some B-12," she told him.

Henry frowned, "Vicki, are you sick?"

She shook her head, "No, I'm so tired. I think I'm not sleeping well."

"Why?" he pressed.

"Hell if I know Mike, damn," she muttered, "see you in ten."

Henry eyed Vicki carefully before asking, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Oh, I don't know, you just seem a little stressed."

"Pfffftt, whatever," Vicki turned and looked out into the night. Henry reached over and took her hand entwining his fingers with hers.

"Vicki, I know you're upset about this whole Mike/Claire/baby thing, it's perfectly natural," Henry said softly.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Vicki tried to jerk her hand away but Henry held fast.

"You can deny it all you like, but I can sense it. It's not jealousy or envy," he was so smug and confident and that drove Vicki crazy.

"What are you all of the sudden, Dr. Phil?"

"No, I'm observant. Years of living amongst the human race," he grinned.

"I don't give a rat's ass about Mike having a baby, why does everyone think I do?" Vicki was flustered and beginning to get angry.

"I can't imagine why anyone would think you were upset. As I said, it's not jealousy, its regret isn't it?" Henry prodded.

Vicki again tried to pull her hand away and again, he held her tight. She pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes. That was the emotion she'd been searching for and while she struggled to identify with her own emotional status, Henry had pegged it dead on right out of the gate.

"You think you know me? You don't know me that well Henry. I don't have regrets. My life is my own, I'm perfectly happy being alone. I don't need anyone and I sure as hell don't need kids. I'm not the maternal type," Vicki spat out then added, "and besides, I don't think having kids will be an issue as long as I'm with you. I'm happy for them, yippee for Claire, Mike and all the little baby Cellucis."

Although Vicki's mouth said "Oh, well," her tone said, "yeah right" and while her words hurt him, he totally understood how she felt.

"Vicki, you think I like the fact I'll never leave behind a piece of me, history so to speak? I made my decision based on lust and young love and it was truly a mistake."

"Really? Wow," Vicki shook her head and smirked, "so becoming a vampire and meeting me hundreds of years later is a mistake," she stated, "nothing changes. Men are all the same."

"That is not what I meant and you know it," Henry growled. His jaw twitched and his eyes were full of fiery anger.

"What did you mean then my sweet Prince?" Vicki's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Henry sighed, gripped the wheel tightly and said, "I do want children but I'd never found a woman I wanted children with until I met you."

Vicki was stunned and didn't know quite what to say so she said nothing. She bit her lip to keep the tears of anger and reality from flooding down her face. She wouldn't dare give Henry the satisfaction of agreeing with him, that she'd never met anyone she wanted children with either.

She thought to herself, "_when did things get so complicated?"_

She had no idea…


	10. A Picture Tells a Tale

Mike told Claire Vicki was on her way to talk to her about some phone calls. The look on Claire's face told Mike she was not being completely honest with him.

"Look, Mike, I've kept a few things from you but nothing that would change the outcome of your case or affect it in anyway," Claire told him softly.

"Claire, why has Haven been calling you?" he asked briskly.

"She has some medical issues, I've been helping her, nothing more," Claire told him.

"Okay, her husband, panther man.." Claire interrupted him, "His name is Slade," Mike rolled his eyes and said, "Slade is looking for her, you," he pointed, "have had contact with her and yet, she's still hidden, what the hell is going on?"

Claire sat beside Mike and put her hand on his knee, her eyes pierced him and she said firmly, "She's pregnant."

Mike threw his hands up, "Damn but you're a fertile group!"

"Mike," she said firmly, "she's pregnant but he doesn't want the child. He doesn't want to pass on any genetic traits."

Mike suddenly understood, "She's hiding from him."

Claire nodded, "Yes, she is. She loves him, he loves her but he hates what he is. He's never been able to accept what he is and that's why he's with a human."

"Haven is not a shifter?"

"No, she's human and he thought they would never have children. Haven was taking birth control," Claire sighed and looked down at her own stomach, "but as you can see, that's not always the fool proof. Mike," Claire's eyes watered, "I'm so sorry. Please don't feel you have to stay just because I'm pregnant."

"What?" Mike was horrified, "Is that what you think? That I'm only staying with you because of the baby? No, that's not true. Claire," Mike pulled her into his arms, "I love you. I never thought I'd fall in love this fast or be this deeply in love with someone but," he pushed her away and kissed her softly, "I do. I love you, baby or not, I'm here."

Claire smiled and sniffed, "Well, I love you too, baby or not."

"But, back to this situation, what are his plans if he finds Haven?"

Claire's eyes clouded over, "I don't want to say but I'm sure you get the jist of it."

Mike nodded and swallowed hard, "Then we must protect her."

"That's why I haven't told anyone she's been calling. I've been giving her family medical advice and sending packages but…."

Mike cut her off, "You're sending packages? Holy shit," he shook his head.

"What? Did I do something wrong?" her brow furrowed.

"Not intentionally," Mike told her then added, "but, they can track that. If he's as good as I suspect, he can track the packages."

Just then Vicki's knock signaled her arrival, "Come in," Claire called out.

"Claire! What if it isn't Vicki and Henry?"

Claire wrinkled her nose, "I can smell them, they just had sex."

Mike covered his face with his hands, "Oh Lord, I just had to ask."

"Ask what?" Vicki looked between the two.

"Never mind, private joke," Mike smirked. Claire's face was painted with a sheepish grin and Vicki narrowed her eyes at both of them.

Pointing to Mike, Vicki mouthed 'later' and sat on the coffee table in front of them.

"Fill me in," Vicki said and they did.

When Claire and Mike finished, taking turns to add things to the story, Vicki shook her head.

"Well fuck," she muttered.

"Nice, Vicki, nice," Mike mumbled.

"Slade is up to something else," Vicki announced.

"Why do you say that?"

"Slade wouldn't just want to get rid of his own child because it might be a shifter," Vicki told her.

"How do you know that? I know my own people better than any of you in here. Would you want your children to have traits you consider bad or imperfect? He feels his shifting abilities make him imperfect."

"I would believe that except for one thing," Vicki told them.

"What?" They said in unison.

"Upon investigating Slade, I found he has a very exclusive set of friends," Vicki pulled out a few photos, "you know them?" she pointed and handed the stack to Claire.

Claire's eyes widened, "Yes, yes I do. Some of these are from the high council and he," she pointed and showed Vicki and Mike, "he is a doctor at the hospital I work at."

"We'd better get to Haven and hope like hell they haven't gotten to her first," Vicki shoved the photos back into her pocket.

"Henry, we need your special skills of persuasion," Vicki told him.

"How the hell is he going to get to a shifter without them smelling him?" Mike asked.

"We're not, you are and then we'll corner them," Vicki poked Mike in the chest.

Mike groaned, this was not going to be fun…


	11. Formulating a Plan

Mike argued with Vicki about Claire going with them.

"I just don't' think it's safe!" Mike yelled.

"She's been fine without you up until now Mike, who are you do tell her what to do?" Vicki yelled back. Claire and Henry stood together and watched the exchange with interest.

"Is this normal?" Claire whispered to Henry.

Henry nodded and grinned slightly, "Sad but true."

"..and it does make a difference!" Mike was inched from Vicki.

"No it doesn't!" Vicki shot back.

"What makes a difference?" Claire interjected.

"The pregnancy," Mike and Vicki turned and said in stereo and then glared at one another.

"No, it doesn't. We are pretty resilient when we are pregnant, much more than humans," Claire told them as she grabbed her jacket.

"Oh for the love of…" Mike groaned.

"Face it, estrogen wins," Vicki gloated and started for the door.

"They are going to be the death of me," Mike muttered.

Henry shook his head and they all exited the apartment. Mike took Claire while Vicki rode with Henry. They discussed their plan once they got to the hospital. Vicki and Mike would go in and act as if Vicki was sick, let them do a few tests and hope Claire's doctor friend would show up. Once he arrived, Claire would distract him and Henry would make his move. Upon arrival, Claire told them she knew he was on shift tonight and he would more than likely be the physician on call.

"What if he isn't, should we ask for him?" Mike asked.

Claire thought a moment then said, "Only if you pretend that Vicki is pregnant. He specializes in obstetrics. That's why I'm wondering what the hell is going on with him and Slade."

"Mike, you sure are spreadin' the love aren't ya?" Vicki teased.

Mike shook his head and they played the perfect couple once inside.

"Yes, my wife is having some problems, we think she might be pregnant but she feels terrible," Mike had his arm around Vicki and looked the part of the loving husband. Vicki put on her best sick face, frowned and acted nauseous.

"Okay, name?" the nurse asked.

"Uh, Mitchell and Vanessa Custer," Vicki spit out. Mike opened his mouth then closed it.

"Yep, that's us," he said with a wink.

"Right this way," the nurse grinned. Vicki and Mike followed her into an exam room and the nurse asked Vicki to get on the table. After taking her vitals, she handed her a plastic cup.

"Uh, what's this for?" Vicki asked.

"We need a urine sample and someone will be in here shortly to draw blood," the nurse told her.

"Why?" Vicki frowned.

"We always confirm pregnancy before calling in the OB, plus, we must be cautious. Pregnant women have to be treated much differently than other women," the nurse told her then left the room.

"Fuck!" Vicki growled.

"Now?" Mike raised an eyebrow, "I'm not sure I could knock you up that quick but hey.." he acted as if he were going to unzip his pants and Vicki punched him in the shoulder.

"Come on Mike, when this shows I'm not pregnant, they won't call him in," she hissed.

"Oh right," he rubbed his chin then snapped his fingers, "Hey, maybe Claire can sneak in and do it for you."

Vicki grimaced and said, "No I'll do it. When it comes back negative, we'll appear devastated then ask to see him anyway, you know, as if we are sad and want help in getting pregnant."

Mike nodded, "Great idea."

Vicki went into the bathroom and filled the cup as requested. Just as she exited, the nurse was re-entering and had a cart with her.

"I'm going to go ahead and draw your blood, we are swamped out there and no one from available."

Vicki took her jacket off and exposed her arm for her.

Vicki watched as the nurse filled four vials, "Damn, how much do you need for a pregnancy test?"

"We cover everything, RBC, WBC, chem panel, everything," the nurse told her, "All done."

After she left the room, Mike smiled, "You did great honey."

"Fuck you," Vicki narrowed her eyes and pressed the band-aid down, "I just hope this works."

Outside, Henry and Claire waited for the text message that would signal the doctor's arrival.

"How long have you been with Vicki?" Claire asked, "I hope that's not too bold."

"No, not at all. Just a few months but it seems like forever," Henry told her with a smile.

"I know what you mean," Claire sighed, "Mike is wonderful."

"I can see how much you love him and how much he loves you."

"It amazes me that Vicki was in love with him, she seems so…"

"Closed off? Yes, she is to a point but once you know her, she's amazing," Henry told her.

"I just hope we can pull this off," Claire sighed.

"Me too."

Inside, the nurse came into the room and announced the doctor would be in shortly.

"Really, great," Vicki was nervous.

As the nurse started to walk out, Vicki asked if her tests were okay.

"Oh yes, just fine," the nurse replied and left the room.

Mike and Vicki stared at each other and wondered what the hell was going on….


	12. Results

"What will happen when Vicki ages?" Claire suddenly asked.

Henry gritted his teeth, his jaw twitched and his eyes grew dark, "That's none of your concern."

Claire knew she hit a nerve and felt bad about it, "I..I'm sorry Henry."

Henry softened, "No, I'm sorry. Vicki's just been so upset about.." Henry stopped.

"Me being pregnant? I figured as much," Claire told him.

"I'm not sure why though. She verbalizes she doesn't want children but…" Claire cut him off.

"Her eyes, heart and body language say otherwise," Claire touched Henry's arm lightly, "every woman, no matter who they are or what they are all want children. They may not think they would make a good mother or they might feel alone in the process or whatever the case may be but we all want to be a mother, protector, bring forth another life that we are responsible for. It's in our genes."

Henry smiled and told Claire Vicki was not like other women.

Just as Claire was about to say something, her cell vibrated, "It's them. Come on, he's on his way in."

Claire took Henry to an employee entrance and they went in unnoticed. Once inside, she took him toward the room number Mike had sent to her.

"He's not in there just yet," Claire told Henry as they watched from across the ER.

"How do you know?" Henry asked.

"I can't sense him in there," Claire told him.

They watched a few more minutes and Claire suddenly jerked Henry toward her and pretended to kiss him. Her eyes stayed open watching behind him until the door to Vicki's room shut.

"Excuse me?" Henry asked.

"He was coming, I couldn't let him see me," Claire took Henry's hand and drug him to the room. They waited outside while Henry listened. His eyes grew wide then narrowed then grew wide again.

"That can't be," he whispered.

"What?" Claire asked.

He put his finger over his mouth to shush her then went back to listening.

"We've got to do this, he's getting ready to leave," Henry told her. Claire took her jacket off and Henry was shocked to see her wearing a lab coat with her name on it.

"Prepared huh?"

"I was a girl scout, what can I say?" she grinned and straightened her nametag.

Upon entering the room, Dr. Paul Rogers turned and smiled, "Claire, how are you? What are you doing here tonight?" he asked.

"Oh, I was just about to leave, whatcha got here?" Claire asked. Mike and Vicki did as they planned earlier, they acted as if they didn't know Claire.

"Well, we've got a pregnancy," Dr. Rogers said with a toothy grin. He was tall, over six feet, tan and had jet black hair with eyes to match.

"Really?" Claire had a look of utter shock on her face but clearly, the look of shock on Vicki's was more pronounced. Mike looked pale and stunned as well.

"Yeah, really?" Vicki asked again.

"Yep, we'll need to do a sonogram to determine the gestational age since you can't remember when your last period was," Dr. Rogers told Vicki, "Claire, I'm going to get the machine be back in a few," and with that, he left the room. As soon as the door clicked shut, Claire started grilling Vicki.

"How can that be?" Claire asked.

"It can't, it's wrong," Vicki growled.

"These test results show otherwise," Claire handed the paper to her.

"I have no idea what this means but they must have mixed it up with someone else's. There is no damn way I can be pregnant," Vicki threw the paper back at her. Just then, Henry entered the room.

"How is this possible?" Henry asked with a frown.

"It's not, Henry. I've not been with anyone for two years before you and it was with him," Vicki pointed at Mike. Mike's face flushed red and he could feel his ears burning.

"It's not mine," Mike put his hands up in defense.

"No, it's not. I'm sure of that," Vicki said and then added, "But I'm not pregnant anyway!"

Henry was still frowning when he heard the doctor approaching, "Bathroom," he whispered and darted in with vampire speed.

"Alrighty, everyone re…" Dr. Rogers froze and stared in the direction of the bathroom, "what's going on here?"he growled.

Henry exited the bathroom and pinned the doctor against the wall with such force he indented it, "Tell me what you know?" Henry told him in his vampire voice. Dr. Rogers relaxed and complied.

"This is not how I wanted things to go," Claire sighed.

"Why does Slade want Haven's baby?"

"I can't say," Dr. Rogers said.

"You will tell me," Henry ordered, "why does he want to harm her baby?"

"He doesn't, he wants to change it."

"Change it?" Mike, Claire and Vicki said together.

"Yes, he wants to create a permanent shifter. One that will never change, a new race. He should not be with a human, it's not natural."

Claire's face flushed red with anger, "Who says these things?"

"The Legion."

"Who is the Legion?" Claire asked.

"The ones who want a pure race," Dr. Rogers said.

"So that's what's happening," Claire said to no one in particular. Turning to Mike and Vicki she explained that here of late, there had been some odd issues at the council meetings concerning mates.

"Someone does not like us breeding with humans," Claire explained, "They feel it is wrong to intermix our races."

"But haven't you done this for years?" Mike asked.

Claire nodded, "Yes, we have but now I wonder, this thing that is killing people, do you think it's the result of some strange experiment gone wrong?"

Mike thought a moment then said, "That's a distinct possibility."

"Henry, tell the doctor what you need to tell him," Mike said.

"You will remember nothing and you will no longer help the legion, go," Henry flung him out of the door and he immediately walked away wondering what the hell he'd been doing.

"Now, to you,"Claire told Vicki.

"Me?"

"Yes, get on the table and let's see what the hell is going on?"

"No way," Vicki shook her head.

"Vicki, please," Henry asked softly.

"I'm going outside," Mike started for the door but Claire stopped him.

"Nope, get back in here," she ordered. Mike grumbled but did as she said. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his arms and sighed.

"I'm going to put a little gel here and see if anything is going on,"Claire told Vicki. Henry stood on the other side of the table and Vicki reached for his hand. Claire pushed Vicki's shirt up, her jeans down and put some paper over them to keep the gel from staining them.

"Ready?" Claire asked as she held the wand over Vicki's stomach.

Vicki sighed, "Yes, but I'm not pregnant."

As the wand touched her stomach, Vicki squeezed her eyes closed tight…


	13. Reality Check

The creature was angry and hungry. It had been deprived of the nightwalker and its mate far too long. The full moon was two days away and it needed to complete the final ritual by then in order to finish things. It had followed the group to the hospital but knew there was no way it could get close to them now. It watched with interest as humans came and went unknowing what terror lay in waiting. Finally, unable to handle the smell of blood and flesh so close, it moved to the dirty alley to find yet another homeless person to feed from.

**

Inside the hospital, Vicki and Henry watched in fascination as Claire pointed things out.

"That, my dear vampire and private eye, is a baby," she froze the sonogram picture in order for them to see things more clearly.

"It can't be, it's not possible," Henry whispered.

"Damn straight, there is no way I can be pregnant, I don't' feel pregnant, I'm not eating a lot, I feel fine," she told them. She stared in disbelief at the gummy bear looking picture on the screen.

"Vicki, you have been more tired lately," Henry noted.

"Well, yeah, I've been having those nightmares. I just assumed I wasn't sleeping well," she told them.

"You're unusually quiet," Vicki shot in Mike's direction.

"I'm just flabbergasted," he threw his hands up and shook his head.

"You are? What about us? Henry's shooting blanks and clearly, one of them was alive and kicking. How the hell did that happen?" Vicki snorted.

"Vicki, miracles happen," Claire told them.

"Miracle, really. This is a nightmare," Vicki rolled her eyes. Henry's hand slipped from hers and he took a step back.

"You think it's a nightmare to be carrying my child?"

Vicki took his hand realized she'd hurt him, "No, I'm sorry, that's not what I meant. What I meant was this whole situation is a nightmare. Henry, realistically you are not supposed to be able to impregnate anyone so what is this baby going to be or for that matter, will it be okay? It's..it's.." she struggled for words.

"Scary?" Claire offered.

"Yeah," Vicki responded softly.

"Mike, could you excuse us, Henry too?" Claire asked.

Henry bent to give Vicki a slight peck on the cheek, squeezed her hand and left with Mike but not before taking a picture from Claire and rubbing his hand softly over the outline of the baby. After the door closed, Claire continued the sonogram.

"Vicki, this is a miracle. I don't think anything will be wrong with your child. In fact," she paused, "I feel that given Henry's ability to heal, his immune system being what it is and the fact that he's healthy is in your favor. Besides, there is always the possibility that the baby will do something to your body as well."

"Well no shit Sherlock," Vicki said sarcastically, "I'll get fat, bloated and look like the damn Goodyear blimp."

Claire laughed slightly and pointed to the screen, "Look, look at your baby Vicki."

Vicki focused on the screen and something suddenly changed in her. That picture on the screen, that little tiny baby with legs and arms and a beating heart was the product of her and Henry's love. The baby was extremely active, kicking and rolling around inside of her.

"That baby is jacked up isn't it," Vicki noted. Vicki watched a few more minutes and Claire saw something amazing happen. Vicki's eyes began to well with tears, her face softened and a smile spread slowly across her face.

"That's our baby," Vicki said again as if she finally realized there was a tiny life inside of her.

"I…I can't do this," Vicki said suddenly

"What? Of course you can," Claire wiped her stomach clean and handed her pictures of the sonogram.

"No, I can't. I have no idea how to be a mother, I've got nothing maternal in me. Hell, I can't even remember to water a plant. How the hell am I going to take care of a baby?"

"We all have a maternal instinct, it's there. Sometimes it just needs help making it to the surface, and besides, "Claire put her hand on Vicki's knee, "I'll help you through. And, "Claire smiled, "a baby is going to make a lot more noise than a plant."

Vicki shook her head and chuckled, "I don't need help, really."'

"Hmm..that's interesting," Claire noted.

"What's interesting, that I'm independent? That's a good thing," Vicki jumped down off the table and put her jacket on. Shoving the pictures into her pocket, she flipped her hair out and started for the door.

"Vicki, there is a lot of shit going on right now. We are both pregnant. I can help you through this, I don't mind. And whether you want to admit it or not, everyone needs help from time to time, there's no shame in that. This sick killer is out there, something is going on the shifter community and there is so much more happening. We all need each other. We must stick together. Now," Claire took her lab coat off and hung it on a hook in the room, "if you think you don't need us, then fine. However, I think you would be foolish to try and go this alone. We have doctors in our community that can see you through. They understand the nature of things out of the ordinary."

"You mean like a vampire/ human hybrid?" Vicki snorted.

"Yeah, something like that."

Vicki looked at the pictures again and traced the outline of the baby's face. Would it look like Henry? Would it be a boy or a girl? Would it be vampire, human or both? And most of all, how the hell did she get pregnant?

"Look, I've got to sort this through," Vicki told Claire.

"That's understandable," Claire told her then added, 'but remember, this isn't just your decision, this is Henry's baby too."

Vicki knew what having a baby with Henry meant but could she keep this baby?


	14. Celebration?

Claire chatted with a few colleagues before meeting up with Mike, Vicki and Henry. Upon arriving at Mike's vehicle, she found Henry staring intently at the sonogram pictures she'd given Vicki. Mike was leaning against the car, feet crossed and head back staring at the night sky. Vicki was pacing the sidewalk with her hands jammed into her pockets and seemed to be mumbling to herself.

"Well, this is a happy group," Claire announced.

Vicki stopped pacing, Henry glanced up and Mike brought his head down and smiled, "Aren't we though?" Mike said sarcastically.

"Find out anything?" Mike asked.

"Yes. The good doctor has been conducting strange experimental trials."

"What kind of trials?" Vicki asked.

"Something to do with fertility and genetics," Claire offered.

"No shit," Vicki replied.

"No shit," Claire told her.

Claire told them she would try to dig as much as possible without getting caught. Mike was concerned this was not a good idea.

"What if he finds out and you get hurt? This is not good, not at all. I don't like it," Mike growled.

"I agree, it isn't safe," Henry offered.

Vicki stared between the two men, "Have you forgotten that his poor helpless pregnant woman is also a supernatural creature?"

"That shifts into a cat," Mike reminded them.

Claire's eyes shifted yellow then back to blue, "Look, I can take care of myself and the point of shifting is not only for safety issues but also to be able to get away in a pinch. I'm a big girl, Mike. I've done fine without anyone up until now," Claire spat out and stormed in the other direction.

Mike stood firm, unmoving and angry.

Vicki punched him and brought him back to reality, "You gonna let her go like that?"

"She's stubborn and willful, she doesn't need me, didn't you hear her?" Mike growled.

Vicki rolled her eyes, "Yeah, yeah..go."

Mike grumbled something under his breath and took off after a disappearing Claire. Henry was back to staring at the sonogram pictures.

"So, uh, wanna take me to get something to eat?"

Henry nodded, "Yes, I'm sure you're hungry. Where to?"

Vicki shrugged and told him she didn't care. Her mind was still reeling with the night's events. Henry laid the pictures on his console and Vicki picked them up.

"What now?" Vicki asked quietly.

Henry took her hand and kissed the back of it, "It's up to you. I'm thrilled, excited, scared and wondering how we were blessed with this? How is this possible?" he shook his head back and forth while he talked.

"I don't know Henry," Vicki breathed out.

"How do you feel about it all?" Henry asked.

Vicki was silent before responding, "I'm not sure. Don't be mad, okay? I'm not sure though. I'm confused and somewhat frightened. What kind of mother will I be? Hell, I don't have plants much less kids."

Henry reassured her that he would be there, no matter what. He told her that he would help her or not, whatever she wanted and he wouldn't push but he made it clear he wanted this baby and was more than happy to be the primary caretaker at night if necessary.

"I know you will be there, that much I'm sure. I'm worried about me, how the hell am I going to do this and most of all, what about when I age and this child doesn't? This baby will watch me grow old and die. That's horrible Henry," Vicki told him.

"Let's not stress about that right now. Come on, let's get you something to eat then I will take you home and distress you," he grinned.

"Some celebratory sex?" she smiled back.

"Absolutely!"

**

The creature watched the group part and growled, it was more than ready to take its prey. Tomorrow could not come quick enough for it. It lifted its snout and smelled. Closing its eyes, it took in the smells of the night as well as the odor the two women were emitting. After opening its eyes back up, its mouth snarled back in an evil grin revealing its pointy yellow teeth and smiled. Tomorrow would be the best night of its short but productive life.

**

After Vicki finished eating, she told Henry she was going to take a quick shower. Vicki barely had time to wash and rinse her hair when she felt the shower door swish open. The cold air brought goose bumps to her skin.

"Gonna help me wash my back?" Vicki asked with a raised eyebrow. Glancing down at Henry, she knew that wasn't quite what he had in mind.

"Something like that," he smiled. Vicki moved and let him wet his hair under the shower. He bent his head back and the water ran over him in small streams making their way down his head, face, neck and onto his chest. The little rivers made circles around his pebbled nipples and chased quickly to his navel, swirling and twirling before heading toward his firm erection as it bobbed with his movements. Vicki licked her lips as she watched the water run around the tip and down the shaft then drip off of his sack and splat onto the shower floor. His tight muscles twitched with each small movement and his toes curled as he kept his balance. Vicki's mind was wandering and didn't see him watching her face with interest. He pulled her to him and moaned when her hardened nipples rubbed his cool, wet chest. Bending slightly, he cupped her face and began to kiss her softly. His tongue probed her mouth and soon found himself dueling with hers.

Vicki sighed and shuddered as his hand wandered down her neck and over her chest, thumbing her nipple and twirling it between two fingers.

This was going to be a productive night for them both..


	15. Togetherness

Vicki moaned and sighed as Henry's head dipped and took her hardened nub into his mouth. He twirled it around, lapped around the edges and bit softly with his teeth. His hand cupped her ass to hold her in place as she went nearly limp in his arms. Turning her around, he bent her over and kicked her feet apart gently. Bending forward, his hands ran up her back and round her front to cup her dangling breasts. Vicki's head lolled forward and she hissed when she felt Henry's hard tip breach her wet folds. His hands massaged her breasts sending shocks of pleasure to her inner core as Henry began to stretch her and prod her while he pushed his way forward. When he was fully sheathed in her, he began to thrust and moved his hands to hold her hips in place. Vicki cried out in pleasure as Henry pounded and prodded her toward her release. Henry's fangs descended and his eyes blackened when he felt her tighten. Bending her up, he continued his rhythmic thrusting while moving her hair away from her shoulder. Instinctively Vicki turned and offered herself to him.

Her release hit her with force when his fangs popped into her skin and he began to pull her warm nectar from her. When he knew she was done, he lapped her wounds closed and with a final thrust, he spilled into her. The stayed together quietly and finally, Henry pulled out and turned her around to take her in his arms. She rolled her eyes up to look at his post orgasmic face and kissed him gently.

"What happened to washing my back?" she asked with a wry smile.

"I wanted to relax you a bit first," he replied and kissed her forehead.

"Hmm..well," Vicki sighed and lay her head on his chest," it worked. Let's get out, I'm getting pruny."

Upon exiting, Vicki wrapped a towel around her head and one around her body. Henry wrapped one around his waist and they went into the bedroom. Sitting on the bed with her legs curled underneath her, Henry offered to get her something to snack on but she refused.

"Vicki," he started but she stopped him with a raise of her hand. She was not quite ready to hear 'you're eating for two' speech especially since she wasn't sure as to what she was going to do just yet.

"Henry, don't' start," she pursed her lips and rolled her eyes.

"I just meant that after that round of sex and me taking blood from you," he sighed, "you will need something to get your strength back for round two."

Vicki's eyes widened, "Well, in that case, watcha got?"

"What would my queen like?"

"Queen? Huh, I thought I was just the Warrior Princess," she teased.

The mood lightened and Henry left to fix her the required roast beef and cheddar sandwich with mayonnaise and a soda. Normally she would have had a beer but in light of the current situation, she felt it was best to lay off the alcohol until she'd made her final decision.

"What kind of tests do you think he's conducting?" Vicki asked between bites.

Henry furrowed his brown while he massaged her feet, "I'm not sure but I'm suspecting this unknown creature has something to do with it, don't you think?"

Vicki tilted her head and said thoughtfully, "I think you might be right," she said softly.

"What's up with Slade's baby though? Why is he so adamant about getting Haven back?" Vicki asked.

"I'm not sure but I'm beginning to think this is somehow connected."

Vicki polished off her food and was shocked at how hungry she actually was. She lay back and stretched her feet out. Wiggling her toes, she closed her eyes and enjoyed Henry's massage. She soon felt his lips on her feet and shuddered when he began to travel slowly up her legs.

"Mmm..that feels good," Vicki sighed.

Henry continued his way up until she leg her legs fall apart naturally and he inhaled her desire. Letting her towel fall away, Vicki groaned when she felt Henry's tongue lap at her inner thigh and bite softly with blunt teeth. His fingers crawled up her leg and found a home in her wet sex. Vicki bit her lip to stifle a cry and whimpered as his tongue began to perform magical tricks.

"Oh..my..God…" Vicki breathed out. Henry licked up one side and down the other stopping only to tease her sensitive nub but holding back just enough to drive her crazy. She wormed toward him in encouragement but still, he only teased her. His fingers stroked the inside and he growled when he felt her juices begin to pour down his hand. Henry's tongue flicked and fluttered over her then suckled her to the edge over and over.

"Henry..you're killing me," Vicki groaned.

"No, I'm not killing you," he whispered, "But I am sending you to heaven."

"That's for damn sure," she agreed. Finally, his mouth encased what she'd been begging him to take and she shuddered as his fingers began to rub and pump alternately inside of her wet, hot walls. One hand snaked its way to her neglected breast and twirled a nipple to send shock waves to her already electrified wet center.

Henry felt her close and finally, he sent her over again and again. Vicki grabbed the sheets and cried out as each wave crashed through her body. She'd never had one so intense and she felt herself gush with fluid.

When she was spent, Henry crawled up and nudged her legs up with his knees. His tip breached her opening and plunged in. She was so slick, he nearly lost it on the first round or two but he held off wanting her to enjoy the moment.

Her fingers gripped him and her nails left whelps as she pushed him into her and begged him harder, deeper. When his eyes went dark, Vicki knew he was close and turned her head but he never let his fangs drop. He didn't want to take blood from her so quickly.

Vicki felt herself close yet again and with a final deep plunge that made Vicki feel as though she were splitting in two, they released together. Henry's back arched, his muscles rippled and his juices spurted into her over and over. When they were done, they lay in each other's arms panting and sweating.

"Henry," Vicki finally said.

"Yes," he nuzzled her hair and kissed her neck.

"I've made a decision…"


	16. Phone Call

Vicki fell into a deep sleep after her very satisfied night with Henry. She slept soundly at first and then the dream began. It was the same ending with Mike getting killed but this time, Claire was there too. Claire shifted into her cat form and jumped the creature landing on its head with a loud thud and bringing a screech from the creature's deformed mouth. Vicki awoke with a start, sweating, gasping for air and swinging at imaginary things that weren't there.

"This has got to stop," Vicki said aloud as she threw the covers back. She glanced down at Henry, leaned in to kiss him then smiled down at him. She knew she was very lucky and her mind wandered to the night before when she told him her decision.

"_I've made a decision."_

"_What's that?" Henry asked with a worried face. _

_Vicki sighed, took his hand in hers and watched his face as she said, "I'm going to have the baby."_

_Henry let out a breath he hadn't needed to and didn't realize he'd been holding. His head dipped somewhat then came back up and his eyes locked on Vicki's._

"_Thank you," he'd told her. Leaning in, he kissed her deeply and without meaning to, Henry aroused Vicki again. They kissed, touched and fondled each other until Vicki found herself on all fours with Henry poised to take control. Holding her hips, he pounded into her over and over until they both shuddered in release. When they finished, they kissed and held each other until the dawn took Henry then Vicki too fell asleep. _

Vicki sighed as she got out of bed, "I don't know what the hell I'm thinking," she said aloud as she shook her head. Walking past Henry's mirror, she stopped and lifted her shirt. Her stomach was still as flat as ever but she rubbed it as she turned and twisted nonetheless. Glancing over at the clock, Vicki rolled her eyes when she saw it was barely noon. Grabbing her clothes, she shoved her legs into her pants, shrugged her shirt on, tied her hair up in a ponytail and headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready. Suddenly, she felt incredibly sick and had to kneel quickly to keep from throwing up all over the bathroom. By the time she stopped, she was sweating and pale. Her mouth tasted horrible but she found the strength to pull herself to the sink and scrub her teeth. After a last swish and spit, she washed her face and got ready to head to work. Stopping one last time to give Henry a kiss and whisper in his ear, she left his bedroom carefully and looked for her cell phone. When she found it, she growled, "five missed calls, dammit!" and looked to see who they were from.

The first two were from Mike asking Vicki to call him as soon as possible, the third was her mother wanting to know when she was going to come and see her, the fourth was a hang up but it was the final phone call that make her skin crawl and her face blanche white.

"Vicki! It..it's me, Coreen..I think someone or..or something is following me…I'm trying to get to my car but…" and it was at that point that all Vicki could hear was Coreen screaming, "Vicki..help..help.." and then nothing.

"Shit! Shit!! Coreen!! NO!" Vicki clicked her phone shut, turned to get Henry then stopped when she realized he would be dead to the world for the next six hours and would be of absolutely no help. She flipped her phone open on her way out of the door and immediately called Mike.

"Celluci," she heard Mike bark on the other end.

"Mike! I need your help, Coreen's been kidnapped," Vicki nearly yelled into the phone. She wasn't sure if it was the hormones or just the fact Coreen was her not only her assistant but her friend but the tears burned at her throat and pooled at the corners of her eyes.

"What? Wait, wait, slow down just a minute, are you sure?" Mike asked.

"Prettying fucking sure Mike. She called, she said someone was following her and the next thing I hear is screaming and help," Vicki swallowed hard. She knew her voice was cracking and she was punching the buttons as if that would make the elevator move faster.

"Vic, have you tried calling her?" Mike asked. The other end was silent as Vicki realized no, she hadn't.

"Well, no but.." she started.

"Okay. Call her, then call me okay?" Mike sounded tired and exasperated.

"Alright," she answered. After hanging up, she dialed Coreen and as she suspected, it went straight to voicemail telling Vicki it was either dead or turned off.

"Dammit Coreen!" Vicki shouted and punched the wall. Vicki doubled over in pain and shook her hand out trying to dull the ache somewhat. Just then, the elevator opened and she sprinted out in earnest trying to get to the office as soon as possible.

Vicki hoped like hell something there would point her to Coreen..


	17. Taken

Coreen pulled and prodded against her constraints but it seemed futile. The stench in the dank basement she was in was almost too much gagging her every time she took a breath. The creature that took her was pacing back and for across the room, its breath hot and foul smelling as it breathed through its open cavity. The sharp ugly teeth dripped with some type of nasty goo and its tongue lolled to one side. After a time, it spoke with a gravely rough voice that sent chills through Coreen's entire body.

"It's not you I want, you are my bait," it growled.

"What are you?" Coreen managed. Tears burned her eyes and throat but she held back. She didn't want it to see her weak and scared.

"I am the next generation of shifter but I need something from your friend and her mate," it said as it paced and wrung its claw-like hands. Coreen couldn't see it clearly but she could tell it was misshapen and grotesque. It stood on two legs but hunched over somewhat. Its face was almost a dog and yet had a strange human aspect to it. Its teeth were sharp and pointed, its eyes were yellow and slanted and its human ears were over sized and pointed on the end. What stood in for hands were claws and six fingers on each hand rather than five. Its feet were also claw like, the black tips clicking on the concrete floor and scraping when it decided to drag its feet. It seemed to be nude but there was no discernable sex that she could see however, it was a little dark and hard to make out details.

"They won't let you kill them and they won't let me die," Coreen shot back.

The creature threw its head back and laughed, "Oh my little innocent, you are collateral damage. I don't care about your life, it's irrelevant. I need their essence, their power and that of their unborn child."

Coreen gasped, Vicki hadn't shared that with her, "Henry will never let you kill Vicki and she'll never let you kill him."

The creature was on her in an instant. Coreen turned her head away from the rancid breath and as it got close, she was eye level and could clearly see he was all male.

"You know," he traced her chin with a sharp claw, "I could mate with you and see what happens."

Coreen turned back and stared him down, "Kill me, please."

The creature was so taken aback; he blinked and tilted his head puzzled at her reaction, "You'd rather die? Do you see what I have to offer?" he pointed to his now aroused male phallic member that had grown to at least a foot, "and not only that, but you could be the mother of a new race."

"I'm gonna have to pass," Coreen rolled her eyes. Part of her was frightened and part of her was angry. She was angry that she felt defenseless and scared he would physically hurt her. She knew Vicki and Henry would come for her but how could she let them know where she was? The creature went back to pacing and was mumbling. Coreen felt around and amazingly she realized she still had her cell. Flipping it open, she prayed it was still working and that Vicki would pick up on the signal.

**

Vicki was frantic. It'd been three hours since she retrieved the phone call and she was no closer to finding Coreen than she was three hours ago. As she was pounding away at the keys to try and locate her cell with the new software Coreen had purchased, she realized someone had entered the front door. Reaching under her desk, she pulled out the glock that Henry had mounted for her.

"Who's there?" she called out and took the stance with her gun.

Mike sauntered through the open door and put his hands up, "Gonna shoot me again?"

Vicki lowered her weapon, replaced it and flopped into her chair, "Damn Mike, I'm a little on edge ya know."

"Yeah, I know, sorry," Mike sat in one of her chairs and asked if she'd had any luck.

"Not a damn thing, not even a hit on her cell," Vicki sighed.

"How about this..got a report that a young girl matching Coreen's description was seen being taken from the part by a large dog," Mike said with a grin.

Vicki blinked, "A…large..dog? You think it's the creature," she stated rather than asked.

Mike nodded, "Yep and I don't think he's killed her, not yet."

"What makes you so sure?"

"No blood, no nothing," he waved his hands one across the other.

"Huh..true, then why take her?"

Mike tapped his fingers together and waited for Vicki because he knew she would figure it out and sure enough within seconds she snapped her fingers and said, "Bait."

"Yep, that's it. But for what?"

Vicki thought a moment then went back to her computer.

"Vic, what? We've got to find Coreen," Mike pressed.

"No shit Sherlock, hang on," Vicki picked up her office phone and dialed.

"You ordering pizza?" Mike snorted.

"Nope, ordering help."

Mike stared at her in disbelief when he heard her say, "Hey Haven, it's me, Vicki Nelson. Look, we need your help…."


	18. He Has A Name

As Vicki replaced the receiver, she noticed Mike's mouth hanging open.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Haven? The wife of panther man..?" "Slade" Vicki corrected him, "Whatever, really Vic?"

"What's the big deal?"

"I thought she was missing?" he barked.

"She was," Vicki shrugged and added, "Until I found her."

Mike covered his face, shook his head and groaned, "Vicki.."

"Mike, Slade wants their unborn child for..for.." she waved her hands and struggled for the right word, "God knows what he wants it for and then you have Dr. Strange helping them."

"We don't know that," Mike corrected her.

Vicki stared at him, "Are you defending him Mike?"

"No, no of course not but we don't know who is doing what just yet," Mike sighed.

Vicki smiled, "You're defending him because he's a shifter like Claire. Aww..how sweet."

"Shut the hell up, that's got nothing to do with it," Mike stood up and yelled. His face was red, his eyes were on fire and his mouth was set.

"Chill pickle, damn," Vicki shook her head. Mike sat back down but Vicki could see she'd hit a nerve.

"Look, Haven knows a lot," Vicki told Mike.

"A lot like what? I can't believe you've been holding out on me," Mike was shocked and angry.

"Mike, I'm trying to protect her," Vicki stood up and grabbed her jacket.

As she walked toward her door, she turned back to Mike, "You comin'?"

"Depends on where you're goin'" Mike said as he stood up.

"To Haven, she's hiding and we've got to go to her rather than her come to us," Vicki told him.

"Oh yeah right, secrets. So what if Slade follows us?" Mike offered.

Vicki pushed the button on the elevator, shoved her hands in her pocket and said, "He won't. Haven is heavily guarded."

"Oh brother, I have a feeling I'm going to regret this," Mike shook his head.

**

Coreen was relieved when the creature grew tired of aggravating her and left her alone in the basement. She sighed and laid her head back against the cool wall. After much moving around and wiggling, she was finally able to push her cell where she could see it was turned off.

"Dammit," she whispered. Thankfully, Coreen was not only great with computers and research, she was an excellent blind texter. She pushed the button she knew would turn her phone on and closed her eyes. She knew where the numbers were and dialed Vicki's from memory. Although she knew she wouldn't be able to talk, she hoped Vicki would hear it, pick up and find the ping. Listening intently, she heard Vicki say, "Coreen!?"

"Vicki, search for the ping, I can't pick up my phone," Coreen said as loudly as possible. Coreen heard footsteps and quickly flipped her phone shut and pushed it into a dark crevice.

"What is that noise?" he growled as he entered the basement again.

Coreen shrugged, "How should I know? I'm tied up, remember?"

He paced the floor then said, "My name is..or was…Ryder. I was normal once but that person is gone."

Coreen knew this might be her one and only opportunity to keep him busy, "Ryder huh? I like that name. Were you always a shifter?"

He nodded, "Yes, I was born that way. My mother was human and my father was a shifter. His animal was wolf. Apparently he was murdered and the pack thought it was the humans. They decided an all out war was necessary."

"I thought the shifters got along and were living alongside the humans?"

"Some are, some are not," he shrugged. For a moment, Coreen thought she saw a glimmer of humanity in his ugly eyes and then, just like that, it was gone.

"Humans are the enemy, they are why I am like this," he slobbered so much that it dripped on the floor directly in front of Coreen, "and they will pay. Once I have the essence of the nightwalker and his pregnant mate, I will be powerful and dangerous."

"Why..why do you need their essence? Why Vicki's?" _keep him talking, keep him talking_ was running through Coreen's mind.

"The nightwalker is supernatural and his mate is carrying his child making her supernatural too. She will have immortality just as he does and just as their unborn child has. They have qualities I need, that's all you need to know little human, "he was inches from her face.

"Okay," Coreen swallowed hard.

"The doctor will help me, he will," he mumbled.

"The doctor?" Coreen prodded.

"The doctor, he made me this way, his tests and he said he would help me. But I like myself this way. I am powerful, everyone fears me."

"Yes, that is true," Coreen said softly.

"Do you fear me?" he asked suddenly.

Coreen thought before answering then said, "No, I don't."

He growled, his eyes glowed and he clenched his claw like hands, "Why not!? Everyone fears me!" he yelled and dramatically raised his fists.

"Because if you wanted to kill me, you would have done so by now," she did her best to sound non-chalant.

Ryder stopped and tilted his head and for the first time in a long time, he wished he was human again…


	19. Searching

Dr. Rogers sat at his desk poring over test results, DNA sequences and pictures. Slamming his fist down, he growled and threw his papers across the room.

"Where did I go wrong? I must take care of this," he said softly and headed out the door.

**

"Coreen!?" Vicki yelled into the phone.

"Coreen called?" Mike asked. Vicki waved her hand and frowned for him to be quiet.

"Coreen! Can you hear me?" Vicki listened and heard her mumble and told Mike to call in to search for her cell.

"Damn..lost connection," Vicki slammed the phone shut.

Mike was talking, "Yeah, yeah..okay, thanks."

"Well?" Vicki asked.

"They are searching," Mike shrugged.

Vicki slammed her fist into the side of Mike's door and said, "Dammit!" at the top her lungs. Mike rolled his eyes and sighed, "Feel better?"

"No, I don't. I won't feel better until we have Coreen. Mike," Vicki grabbed his arm and squeezed, "do you know what tonight is?"

"Friday? I should be taking Claire out for dinner, going home and.." she stopped his speech with a fist to his arm.

"Ow! Damn Vicki," Mike said and rubbed his arm.

"It's the full moon," Vicki growled.

Mike groaned, "Aw for fuck's sake, you're right!" Mike's knuckles turned whit as he gripped the steering wheel. Suddenly he slammed on his brakes and stopped in front of a coffee shop.

"Seriously Mike? Coffee, now?" Vicki motioned.

"No, Vic. We can't just keep driving around," he dialed the precinct and barked into the phone, "I need that ping, now," he told the young computer whiz on the other end. He tapped his fingers nervously on the wheel while waiting. Mike couldn't imagine poor Coreen ending up like the victims he'd been finding the last few weeks. The very thought of the little annoying but sweet Goth ending up that way sent a shudder through him. Vicki watched impatiently while Mike tapped and then she realized Henry would be getting up in less than an hour. She knew their time was short and she was beginning to worry.

"Well?" Vicki whispered loudly.

Mike put his hand up and said, "Uh huh..uh huh..uh huh.." Vicki again motioned with her hands, raised her eyebrows and frowned.

"Uh huh..great, thanks Dexter," Mike hung up and turned to Vicki.

"What'd Dexter say?"

Mike laughed a little, "His name isn't really Dexter, it's Chad but that's what we call him, you know, computer nerd?"

"Yeah-great-whatever, where's Coreen?"

Mike put the car in gear and sped off, "About ten minutes from here."

"Great!" Vicki sighed with relief. They would make it, they just had to, right?

**

Coreen sighed and began to sob softly. She would not give the creature any satisfaction in knowing she was frightened and afraid she was going to die. Coreen didn't know how long she'd been there but she knew it was dark and that tonight was the full moon. She'd put together that this creature was the Full Moon killer and she could very well be his next victim. She froze when she heard a distinctive male voice that she instantly recognized.

"What do you mean you have the detective's girl in the basement? Brother, you can't make mistakes like this, how can I make you well if you fuck things up?"

Coreen shielded her eyes from the bright light of the open doorway at the top of the stairs. After they adjusted, the man at the top of the stairs turned the light one and started down. His boots made a loud thud with each step he hit. As he came close, Coreen held her breath and waited.

"So," he traced her jaw with his finger and she turned away from him, "you know me don't you? You recognize me, eh? Well, now, that is somewhat of a problem," he sighed.

"Ryder, come here," the man ordered. Ryder made his way to Coreen. Instead of looking large, ugly and scary, he looked like a cowering animal.

"Yes?" he said timidly.

"She knows me. She works for the detective that is searching for Haven," Slade pointed.

"I did not know," Ryder ducked his head.

Slade hit him with an open back hand hard enough to send him to the ground bleeding and whimpering.

"Get up you fool!" Slade yelled, "now we have to kill her too. You should have waited for me and Doc, I told you we would fix this."

"But you don't have Haven and the baby, we need that too," Ryder reminded him. Slade shifted into a large growling dog in an instant.

"You," Slade in dog form growled, "are an imbecile. We should have drowned you when we had the chance. You are weak and an embarrassment to our people." Slade shifted back and turned to Coreen.

She was staring, eyes wide and mouth open but got herself together before Slade turned to face her, "You know where Haven is, I'm sure your boss found her. She is good, too good sometimes but still…" Slade trailed off as if he were deep in thought, "She must have found her and you are going to make a nice trade for her."

Slade picked her up by the arm and Coreen winced, she'd been sitting in the same position for too long and it hurt to move.

"Sorry sweetie," Slade breathed into her ear, "I can't make you feel better if you like," he laughed and licked the side of her face. Coreen did nothing, she didn't want to provoke him. '

"Get up Ryder, I'm taking her upstairs for a little fun first," Slade ground into Coreen and she could feel what kind of fun he wanted to have.

"And then, we call your little boss and make a trade except," Slade's voice became deep and evil, "there won't be just a trade. We will have everyone right where we need them and then we finish what we started."

Coreen silently prayed Vicki would make it and bring Henry with her…


	20. Explanation

Vicki chewed her lip nervously and told Mike to step on it.

"Vic, I've got my light on and I'm going as fast as I.." he was cut off by Vicki's cell ringing. He rolled his eyes when he heard the ringtone because he knew it was Henry.

"Henry, thank God you're up," Vicki sighed. Mike frowned, yet again, she was not satisfied with his help alone. HE had to be involved in every aspect.

"Alright, see you there," Vicki was smiling, "he'll meet us there in ten minutes."

"Oh, is he turning into a bat and flying there?" Mike smirked.

Vicki punched Mike as hard as she could in the arm, "Stop it Mike. Grow the hell up. These are dangerous people or creatures or whatever, we could use an extra supernatural person in the mix."

Vicki was grumpy and it nothing to do with her pregnancy and everything to do with her dream. She was worried it was prophetic instead of just a fearful nightmare. She didn't want to share this with Mike because she knew he would somehow find a way to laugh it off or make fun of her.

"Vic? Vicki!" Mike was nearly yelling.

Vicki jumped and said, "What the hell are you yelling for?"

"Because I asked you if we should wait on Henry or try to gain entry to the house?"

"Oh, sorry, I was..um..thinking.." she lied.

"About..??"

"Nothing," she shrugged.

"You're a terrible liar," Mike grinned.

"Just a lot on my mind, the baby, what will change, you know.." Vicki trailed off.

Much to Vicki's delight, Mike's cell phone ringing ended the uncomfortable conversation, "No, Claire, you stay home."

Mike and Claire argued back and forth until the call ended abruptly when Claire clearly hung up on him. Vicki decided to ignore the obvious fight and told Mike they were almost there and to slow down. The address given to Mike was a house on the outskirts of town. It was registered to Dr. Paul Rogers which was no surprise to Vicki or Mike.

"Pull over here a sec," Vicki ordered. When Mike pulled over, he noticed a beautiful woman standing next to a store that was currently closed.

"Who is that?" Mike asked.

"Haven, I needed to talk to her before we confront them, come on," Vicki ordered him out of the car.

As Mike got closer, he saw she was about five foot eight, had long, straight strawberry blonde hair and emerald green eyes. Her stomach was bulged just enough to show she was pregnant but not too far along. Vicki introduced her to Mike as Haven and she politely but firmly shook his hand.

"I can't stay here too long, we are close to the doctor's house and I'm more than sure Slade is there with his brother," Haven told them with a sigh.

Her eyes were sad and watered with tears but she held them back. Her full red lips quivered slightly as she told them the back-story of what had happened.

"It began as an experiment when Slade and his twin brother Ryder were infants. At first, things went well and their father was pleased. The point of the experiment was to see how two people with identical shifter DNA's would react to a special treatment."

"What kind of treatment?" Vicki asked.

"Well," Haven cleared her throat and a grim look spread over her face, "Doc, that's what everyone called him, thought he could make shifters lives better. He thought he could take away the shifter ability altogether for those that wanted and give it to those that didn't have it. Clearly, something went wrong and that's why Ryder is stuck in limbo."

"How so?" Mike asked although he felt he knew the answer.

"He's not shifter and he's not human. He's morphed into something grotesque and dangerous. He craves blood and flesh all the time but more so when the full moon comes out. That's why he's been attacking during the full moon with a vengeance."

"And what is it that Slade wants with your child, his child?" Vicki asked and pointed.

Haven's lip began to quiver for a moment then anger spread over her face, "He wants our child to start these experiments. He thinks that Doc has fixed the problem and since our child is half human/half shifter, he can use her for whatever he wants but I won't let him, not ever. I'd rather die first than have him harm her. He's changed," Haven wiped a small tear then continued, "I love him so much but he's lost sight of what is good and real. I think whatever Doc has done to him has changed him forever. He thinks he can create this huge shifter race and take over the world. It's just crazy."

After her explanation, Vicki became more concerned about Coreen's safety.

"Do you think he, Slade I mean, if he's there, do you think he would hurt Coreen?"

Haven stared at her, eyes and mouth set firm, "Oh yes, yes he would…"


	21. The Attempt

Coreen gulped when Slade threw her on the bed and removed her binds. Her eyes grew wide as she watched him disrobe because she knew his intentions were nothing but pain for her. He licked his lips and threw his shirt over his head. With lust and evil in his eyes, he drank her in and began to remove his jeans.

"I can't wait to get my hands on you," he growled. Coreen crawled away from him until she hit the headboard and was forced to stop. She watched in disgust as he dropped his pants and then his boxers. At that point, she had to stifle a laugh when she saw his or rather his lack of male parts. He was fully erect but couldn't be any longer than four inches.

"Are you kidding?" she asked with her mouth hung open.

Slade furrowed his brow and frowned, "What? You think I can't do some damage?"

"Well," she shook her head and answered with a slight grin, "I expected a little more that's all. I mean," she snorted, "after all, you're muscled and attempt to be Mr. Tough Guy and you have.." she paused and pointed, "that?"

Slade was on top of her before she knew it, "You're gonna regret this."

Coreen relaxed, fell back and spread her legs, "Go ahead, I'll let you know if I feel anything," she sighed.

Slade froze and fell back and by now, his once firm erection was flaccid and less than two inches long.

With his face buried, he began to mumble something but Coreen couldn't understand what he was saying, "Hey," she touched his back, "it's okay, you're not the only guy in the world with this problem. It's all in how you use it, I'm sure Haven was happy right?"

He nodded slightly and sighed, "Yes, she seemed to be or if she wasn't she never said anything," he shrugged. Coreen had averted rape, for now anyway, but still, she knew she wasn't out of danger just yet. She hoped Vicki and Henry would show up soon, she wasn't sure Slade wouldn't lose his mind again and go ahead and rape her anyway.

**

Haven bid them goodbye and turned back to a dark alley then disappeared. Henry frowned after her and tilted his head.

"What is it Henry?" Vicki asked softly.

"Nothing," he shook his head and told them they needed to get to Coreen as soon as possible. Mike called Claire but got no answer and slammed his phone shut.

"Mike, maybe she's at work," Vicki offered.

"Nope, she's off tonight," he sighed and shoved his phone back into his pocket. They quietly made their way to Doc's house and when they got close, Vicki's breath hitched when she saw a large field in the moonlight.

"What?" Mike asked.

"Nothing, just..it's nothing," Vicki lied. Henry knew she was lying but said nothing. They inched closer to the house and decided to go to the back where a basement entrance might be located. Luckily, there was an open window to the basement and Henry told them both to stop. He listened intently and told them there were three heartbeats inside, one downstairs and two up.

"Coreen is one of them but which one?" Vicki asked.

"Upstairs, " Henry told them.

"How the hell do you know?" Mike asked with a frown.

Vicki rolled her eyes and Henry set his mouth, "Because, Detective, I know a person's heartbeat. It's somewhat like a fingerprint to you, they are all unique to the person."

"Whatever," Mike grunted.

"Henry, we need to draw them out and not get caught inside the house," Vicki offered.

"I agree," Mike nodded.

They decided to create a diversion by setting a fire and within five minutes, Slade and Ryder were both outside. Slade was in nothing but a pair of jeans and Ryder followed close behind with his nose in the air.

"Someone is here brother," Ryder growled.

"Yes, I smell them," Slade answered. His muscled rippled with sweat and he smelled of human. Henry's eyes went black and his fangs descended, he smelled like Coreen. Slade and Ryder put the fire out then began to follow the smell Mike and Henry were leading away from the house. Vicki had already entered and was calling out to Coreen as quietly as possible yet loud enough she could hear her.

"Coreen…where are you?" She asked.

"Here," Coreen came bounding down the stairs and before Vicki could stop her she'd flung herself into her arms. Coreen squeezed her tight and sobbed and within seconds, Vicki had wrapped her arms around her trying to comfort her assistant.

"Shhh..it's okay, it's okay. Are you hurt?' Vicki asked.

Coreen pulled away, wiped her eyes and shook her head no, "But we gotta go, they are crazy and Ryder is..well I'm not sure what his deal is yet but we gotta get outta here. Where's Mike and Henry?"

"Outside they.." Vicki stopped and grabbed Coreen's hand, "Come on!"

"Vicki!" Coreen stumbled and yelled out.

"Coreen," Vicki was frightened, "my dream. I had a dream and I think it's about to come true!"

Outside, Henry and Mike had reached a clearing that was bright under the light of the full moon…


	22. Nightmares and Reality

Mike and Henry were on the edge of the clearing but Henry knew full well Ryder and Slade could see them. Their eyes bored into them even from across the way in the pitch black through the trees.

"Can they see us?" Mike whispered.

Henry said nothing but nodded a vehement yes.

"Shit," Mike muttered. Henry put his finger over his mouth and frowned at him. Mike shook his head and grimaced when he saw Henry's black eyes. Even though he knew or felt certain Henry would not hurt him it still freaked him out somewhat.

"Come out human and vampire, we smell you and we see you over there," Slade yelled. Ryder began to pace the open field. Vicki told Coreen to stay by the house and to hide but she went to the field too. When she got there, Ryder and Slade were in the center staring off into the darkness. Vicki couldn't see Henry or Mike but she gasped when she saw them enter the clearing.

"That's better, come out and fight like men," Slade laughed maniacally.

"We will kill you both," Henry growled. He bent forward slightly and bared his fangs. Mike held his gun out in front of him and Vicki nearly screamed "no" but held her tongue, this was her dream exactly.

The three men and one beast circled one another and when Slade made a move towards Mike, he unloaded his gun into him. Slade was thrown back after three bullets made contact with his bare chest. Blood spurt forth and he landed with a loud thud. Ryder's mouth opened in a horrendous scream and howled. Slade lay unmoving. Henry stared at Mike in disbelief.

"Regular bullets do not kill shifters," Henry told him.

"No, silver does though," and Mike pulled some out of his pocket. He'd had them made after discovering this world of strange creatures.

"You killed my brother," Ryder screamed. Vicki inched her way to the clearing. She wanted to intervene but felt helpless. Ryder inched closer to Mike and growled angrily. His mouth hung open and he seemed to grow a foot taller. With vampire speed, Henry put himself between Mike and Ryder and in an instant, Ryder struck Henry in the chest. Again, Vicki wanted to scream out but she seemed frozen. When Henry hit the ground, his shirt was ripped open along with his chest. He groaned and writhed in pain and that's when Vicki lost it.

"You mother fucker! Leave them alone!" Vicki ran to Henry and lay on top of him.

"Go Vicki, get away! He'll kill you, leave us," Henry managed to growl out.

"Vicki!" Mike yelled, "Get the hell out of here!"

Vicki was sitting on the ground with Henry's head in her lap. Her eyes misted with tears but she held Henry tight. Blood poured from his chest and soaked Vicki's jacket and jeans. Ryder inched toward her and Mike fired. Ryder jerked around to face his brother's murderer and as he reached up to slice his chest open just as Vicki dreamed, a flash of black hit him in the back and sent him rolling. Vicki instinctively covered Henry with her upper body and Mike put himself between them and the creatures at the edge of the clearing. They all heard Coreen scream and the mangled fighting in the night. Ryder and the black creature rolled back and forth attacking each other but Vicki couldn't make out what the black creature was. Ryder was suddenly on his back and it was then they could see the panther ripping his throat out. With a final roar, Ryder's eyes went wide and his body jerked and spasmed as his life ebbed away. Before he died, his eyes seem to look human.

"I'm so sorry, I only wanted to be normal again," Ryder whispered out and was gone. The panther was breathing heavily, blood dripped from its mouth and its eyes were round and nearly black. The panther walked gracefully toward the group but Mike never took his gone off of it.

"Who are you?" Mike ordered.

The panther suddenly stopped and shifted back to human.

Vicki's mouth fell open, "Holy shit…."


	23. Exposed

The entire group had an aha moment when Claire stood before them in the nude after shifting back to her human form. Mike rushed to cover her with his over coat and hug her close. Coreen grinned from ear to ear and Henry still struggled to recover. Vicki rolled up her jacket sleeve and forced him to drink from her although he didn't want to. He drank very little but it was difficult to pull away. Her blood was rich and sweet and whether it was the pregnancy or just that he loved her so much, he didn't know but it took every ounce of will power he had to release.

"Well, that was quite a shock," Vicki announced. Mike's eyes were wide and full of shock.

"Claire, why didn't you tell me?" Mike asked quietly.

"Because, I didn't want you to worry," Claire told him.

"You could have been killed or lost the baby, I could have lost you both," Mike whispered.

"I told you, we are tougher than you give us credit for," Claire reminded him.

"I thought you were a kitty cat?" Vicki snorted.

Claire sighed, "We have the ability to shift into two different animals. I chose a housecat because it's easy to watch, listen and learn. However," she shrugged Mike's jacket on and tied the belt tightly then shoved her hands in the pockets, "we are not stupid. We need some type of animal to protect us."

They all started toward the house when a beam of light hit them and blinded everyone except Claire.

"What have you done?" a familiar voice cried out. Coreen shielded her eyes and ran to the corner of the house. She could see it was the man they called Doc and he held something in his hand.

"What the..?" Coreen mumbled then gasped. It was some sort of syringe and she knew for certain no good could come of it.

"Claire," Coreen whispered. She knew Claire heard her with the slight movement of her head so she continued, "He's holding a syringe in his left hand."

Doc turned his head slightly, he heard her as well and Coreen decided it would be best if she snuck away. When she turned to leave, she felt the sting before she hit the ground and passed out.

"No!" Vicki cried out when she saw him attack Coreen. Claire shifted again and drove into Doc. Because of the darkness, the others didn't see Claire kill him too and quite frankly, no one seemed to care. Mike ran to Coreen and scooped her up.

"What do we do? What was in there?" Mike asked.

Henry furrowed his brow and grunted slightly, "We need to get her inside." Vicki's blood helped him somewhat but he was still a little weak. His nostrils caught the scent of fresh blood, shifter blood and he knew Doc w as dead, _good riddance_ he thought to himself.

Coreen was still unconscious when they finally made their way inside. She hung limply in Mike's arms and twitched slightly when he laid her on the couch. They stood around her helplessly wondering what they could do. Claire frowned and knelt beside her.

After taking her hand and sniffing it, Claire sighed, "He injected her with a mixture of shifter and human DNA."

Vicki's eyes widened, "What the hell is that going to do to her?"

Claire shook her head, "I have no clue. I'm sure it was meant for Ryder, he was trying to fix him."

"Holy shit!" Vicki shouted, "I'll kill him, where the fuck is he?" she stomped toward the door.

"Vicki. Vicki! Vicki!," Claire screamed at her.

Vicki stopped and swirled around, anger washing over her face with a hint of tears brimming in her eyes, "What??"

Claire said softly, "No need."

"What?" Vicki was puzzled, Mike however wasn't.

Claire's eyes darted at Mike, she knew he knew, "I killed him already."

"Claire," Mike whispered.

"I know, you're appalled but it's our way Mike," Claire's voice faltered as she fought back tears.

"Hell," Vicki snorted, "it's my way too. Don't sweat it," Vicki shrugged her shoulders and went back to Coreen.

Vicki sat on the edge of the couch and looked at her assistant. Coreen was beginning to move around and moan slightly.

"What happened?" she suddenly said and opened her eyes.

"Lay down, be still," Vicki ordered.

Coreen sat up on her elbows and blinked, "What happened to me?" she asked again more forcefully.

"Coreen, the doctor gave you something although we aren't quite sure what…" Vicki was cut off when Coreen suddenly grabbed her head and began to scream.

Claire covered her mouth and shook her head, "Oh no…"


	24. Matters Of The Heart

Vicki felt sick, Henry was worried, Claire was stoic and Mike was confused. Coreen screamed, cried and rocked back and forth on the couch.

"What do we do?" Vicki growled.

Claire shook her head and took Coreen's hand in hers, "I don't know, wait it out I suppose."

Vicki stared at Claire as if she'd grown a third head, "Really. Wait it out. Well, why didn't I think of that?" Vicki rolled her eyes and threw her hands up.

"What would you like us to do Vic?" Mike asked.

"Hell if I know but we have to.." Vicki was cut off when Coreen suddenly stopped and went limp, her eyes wide and her mouth slack.

"Coreen? Coreen!" Vicki knelt beside her assistant and shook her. Claire stared at her intently looking for any signs of change or distress. Mike frowned and Henry's jaw twitched as he ground his teeth.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Coreen asked. Her eyes darted between the others but her head never moved, she was afraid.

"Coreen, how do you feel?" Vicki asked.

"Um..fine?" Coreen squeaked out.

"You sure?" Mike asked.

Coreen nodded and sat up slowly, "Other than my head feeling like I was hit by a ton of bricks, I'm fine." She swung her legs around and shook her head, "but damn it's hot in here."

Coreen and Henry shot each other a look, "Hot? As in heat or fever?" Claire asked.

Coreen shrugged, "I don't know but I'm hungry, are we done here?"

They looked between each other and agreed to move along as if nothing had happened, "Let's go," Mike held his hand out to Coreen to help her up. When he touched her, his stomach lurched. She was very hot to the touch just like Claire and as she stood, she swayed somewhat before steadying herself and moving forward. Claire followed close behind with Henry and Vicki right behind her. Henry held Vicki back a moment and turned her to face him. He still looked somewhat pale and sickly but she could tell he was on the mend.

"What?" Vicki asked worriedly.

"Vicki, I can't lose you or the baby, you must be more careful," Vicki set her mouth firm and rolled her eyes, "and don't do that. It's not just about you anymore. It's about our child, our son or daughter. And you too, whether you care or not, I do. I want you around. And now Coreen," he trailed off.

"What about her ?" Vicki bit her lip.

Henry hung his head, "I don't know but one thing I do know," he glanced around Vicki to the disappearing trio, "something is changed."

Vicki agreed and they all decided that Coreen should stay with Claire and Mike for awhile until they knew for sure what was going on.

"I'm not a baby," Coreen huffed.

"We know but just to be safe you need to because we don't know what he did," Vicki insisted.

Haven was standing outside when they got to their cars, "Well?" she asked.

"They are all dead," Mike announced.

Haven's breath hitched and her eyes filled with tears, "That's what I was afraid of but…"

"But what? Haven? He was going to try and hurt your baby," Vicki was appalled that Haven would be so upset about them being dead.

"I know," sniffed Haven, "but it isn't Slade I'm upset about."

"Excuse me?" Claire asked.

"Ryder, it was Ryder," she said softly.

"Ryder?" Vicki asked, "why the hell would be upset about Ryder?"

Haven pulled her shoulders back and said, "Ryder was not always like that. Until we were teenagers, he was normal and sweet and loving and.."

"You were in love with him," Vicki finished.

Haven nodded, "Yes, I was, I always was. I am," her eyes darted away in shame.

"Then why were you with Slade?" Claire asked.

Haven shrugged, "I wanted to stay close to Ryder. But then Doc started all of those damned experiments and Ryder changed," she paused, took a staggering breath and said, "some part of him changed but there was that other part, his heart," she smiled and looked far away as if she were seeing something no one else could, "he was sweet and kind."

"Yeah right," Vicki snorted. The rest of the group frowned at Vicki and she mouthed, 'what?' as if she was clueless.

"What's really going on here Haven?" Claire asked.

Haven wasn't sure she should tell them everything but without telling them everything, they wouldn't know the truth but could they handle the truth.

She took a deep breath and started with, "Well…."


	25. Invitations

When Haven finished her story, Claire was angry beyond words and everyone else was either shocked or appalled.

"How could you? What the hell were you thinking and what is your baby going to be?" Claire spat out.

Haven stood firm, "I loved him and I could see beyond what he was and love that part of him."

"He was a murderer, he was evil and, and…" Vicki was searching for the right word when Coreen said softly, "Disgusting?"

Vicki pointed and nodded excitedly, "Yeah, yeah, that's it. I don't get it."

Haven surveyed the group before her and said, "Henry, you're a vampire, Vicki, human," she turned to Claire, "and you," she pointed, "you're a shifter, Mike, human." They all nodded, puzzled and still flabbergasted by all they'd heard tonight.

"Coreen, do you know what will happen to you yet?" Coreen's eyes were wide and teary, "No you don't so," she sighed and put her hands on her large belly, "while all you saw on the outside of Ryder was evil, ugly and disgusting, that's not what was in his heart. He was a product of his environment. He wanted to be normal again and he mistakenly thought by killing and taking the blood of innocents and then trying to kill Henry and Vicki, he truly thought he could become normal again, whatever normal is."

Haven moved closer to the group, "So while you judge me, look at yourselves. Vicki, when you make love to Henry or kiss him or even just enjoy his company, do you think of the innocents he murdered in the name of survival? Do you see him as a monster? Mike, do you think of those Claire has had to kill to keep the secret?"

They all understood, they knew what she was getting at and while it was so simple, they felt stupid for being so judgmental.

Quietly, they got into their cars and decided to call it a night. Henry was still injured and could feel the pull of the impending dawn. Coreen was headed with Mike and Claire although she didn't want to she did as Vicki asked. Haven left with a heavy heart but no regrets. Just as she was getting in her car, she felt a hand on her arm.

"Haven?" Claire said softly.

She turned and stared in surprise, "Yes?"

"I know this had been hard for you, all the way around. You've kept this secret so long and you have no family. Slade wanted to kill the baby, isn't that right?"

Haven nodded, "Do you blame him? I cheated on him. He was angry and appalled, just like everyone else. I couldn't tell anyone that's what he really wanted and that's why I went into hiding."

Claire shrugged in understanding, "I want to offer you a place in our group."

Haven's eyes widened, "What? But..I'm not of your blood line and my baby, she's," Claire put her hand up, "We must stick together and your baby, daughter, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

Haven wiped a tear from her cheek, sniffed and mumbled out a thank you before getting into her car. Claire told her where to go and that she would call ahead. She also told her group leader the house they were in needed cleaning to wipe away all evidence of what happened. After feeling reassured that everything would be taken care of, they headed home.

Vicki was quiet during the ride but glanced at Henry to make sure he was okay. He seemed a little pale, even for a vampire and his hands were clammy rather than cold but other than that, he looked okay. Vicki entwined her fingers into Henry's and settled next to him.

"Vicki," Henry started.

"Henry, let's get you home and rested, we can talk tomorrow night."

Henry smiled wickedly, "Well, I think I might need some first aid when we get to my condo."

Vicki smiled back and nodded knowing full well what he meant. Henry sped up and decided to get there as quickly as possible to enjoy himself before he died for the day.

**

In no time, they were at his condo and as Vicki helped him inside, Greg waved and stared at them. They were both dirty, bloody and looked a little worse for the wear.

"You okay Mr. Fitzory?"Greg called out.

"He's fine, just a rough night you know, catching the bad guys and all," Vicki called out and chuckled. Greg watched them disappear and shook his head, "Those two are so strange," he muttered before turning back to his show.

Once inside the elevator, Henry leaned into Vicki and nuzzled her neck, "Mmm, you smell so delicious."

"Is that all I am to you, a quite bite?" Vicki teased. Henry licked and kissed her neck before nipping it lightly eliciting shudders and groans from Vicki. Turning to face him, she kissed him softly with a hand on each side of his face, her tongue parting his and her lips pressing tenderly into his. Henry growled and kissed her passionately. The soft ding of the elevator doors parting brought them back to reality.

Vicki exited the elevator, turned to Henry and said in a sultry voice, "Hurry…"


End file.
